Indispensable
by Miriae
Summary: [Drabble Series. For SasuSaku Month 2014] Because he is Sasuke and she is Sakura, being married is not as easy as saying I do. /Prompt 31: Three Wishes/
1. The Smell of Fresh Paint

**A series of interconnected Drabble that would focus on Sasuke and Sakura's married life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 1: The Smell of Fresh Paint**

* * *

The smell was nostalgic—it was the smell of their Genin days, of D-rank missions barely completed without Naruto and Sasuke bickering, and Kakashi flipping a page of his infamous orange book.

With practiced ease, she coated the aged walls of the Uchiha Manor with cream paint which, interestingly, was Sasuke's personal choice. She smiled at her progress; she would be able to finish painting the room in half an hour if given no disruptions.

_Speaking of which.._

She stopped and peered across the hall where Naruto and Kakashi should be finishing their sections. A small frown marred her features upon noticing that her two teammates were gone.

Like a mother hen, Sakura shuffled out of the room, hands on her hips, a lecture ready on her lips, in search of the current Hokage and her former teacher. They were supposed to be helping Sasuke get re-acquainted with his old house, not playing hide and seek! At age 20, Naruto was too old to be pulling vanishing acts like this with their former sensei.

She found no traces of the two. Instead, she found Sasuke in the kitchen, washing a plump tomato underneath the faucet. He turned slightly and nodded to her, acknowledging her presence.

With a sigh, Sakura leaned against the countertop. "Naruto and Kakashi are gone."

A non-committal grunt was his answer.

Sakura surveyed her surroundings, "Your house is only half done."

"Aa."

"Kakashi-sensei—I would understand. But Naruto? He's too _ecstatic_ with your return that he wouldn't pass the opportunity to spend time with you."

He stopped midway from biting his tomato, an eyebrow raised in bland amusement. "What are you trying to insinuate?"

"_Nothing_," she replied with a roll of her eyes. She didn't want to incur Sasuke's wrath by updating him on the _rumors_ surrounding his and Naruto's 'bromance'—as what Ino would like to call it.

The Master's bedroom and the dining room were still not done. If she and Sasuke would make a clone each, they could at least fill Naruto's and Kakashi's places. She sighed and snuck a glance at Sasuke, about to voice her suggestion when he spoke first.

"Sakura."

She blinked in surprise, her head tilting in his direction. "Sasuke?"

He threw a tomato at her which she caught expertly. When her green eyes flickered back at him, the corners of his lips were now quirked in a smirk. "Marry me."

And she sucked in a deep breath, the smell of fresh paint invading her senses, nostalgic, reminding her of the twelve year old Sakura, who had dreamed of hearing those words from him. Yet, twenty year old Sakura continued to hope.

Her lips quivered, her fingers balling into fists and she hit his arm not so lightly. He winced slightly but did not move away.

"Really Sasuke-kun? That's the most romantic you can be? A tomato proposal?" she choked, her tears blurring her vision.

"Aa." When she saw his smile, she knew it would be a _Yes_.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	2. Late

**I am not sure how weddings are done in Narutoverse. For this story's purpose let's just say that ninjas tend to have quiet civil weddings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 2:Late**

* * *

Kakashi—he could understand. Naruto—sometimes had lazy days. But Sakura?

Sakura was never late.

The realization made him anxious. Did something happen? Was she attacked on her way? _Did she change her mind?_

Sitting behind his desk, Naruto snorted. "Sasuke-teme, stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!"

"Shut up, _dobe_," he countered listlessly, his brows drawn in contemplation. Should he perhaps get her? Was she at home? Was she at the hospital?

With her arms crossed in front her chest, Tsunade tapped an impatient foot against the wooden floorboard. "Uchiha," she growled. "Are you _really_ sure that Sakura said _yes_?"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "Oi _teme_! Don't tell me you're forcing Sakura-chan into this!"

Even Kakashi lowered his book to survey his former student.

Sasuke's lips pressed into a thin line. He didn't want the answer to come from him.

Fortunately for him, the door of the Hokage's office opened with a loud bang as Sakura rushed in, hair disheveled, her white coat smeared with dried blood. Clasping her hands together, she met Sasuke's glare with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I'm late! We had an emergency at the hospital!"

Naruto's laugh was light and Sasuke could barely pick the relief in his tone. "Woah! I can't believe you're late for your own wedding, Sakura-chan!"

Hastily, Sakura shrugged the coat from her shoulders and smoothened her hair. "It's not like I wanted to, Naruto."

"But you made the Hokage wait!" Naruto whined in jest. "I demand a ramen offering!"

Eyes rolling, Sakura moved to stand beside Sasuke. "Yeah right, my great Hokage-sama."

Sasuke couldn't help the tension leave his shoulders. At least she hadn't changed her mind. Tentatively, he reached for her hand.

She squeezed his hand back with a smile.

Naruto furrowed his brows as if realizing something. "Hey, _Teme_, how does this work? I'm the Best Man and also the one officiating the wedding as Hokage?"

Sasuke tried to avoid this situation but it couldn't be helped since Naruto had chosen the most opportune moment to ask. He smirked, "You're the hokage. Kakashi's the best man."

"WHAAT?! NO! I want to be BOTH!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	3. Phobia

**If you are reading this, thank you very much! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 3: Phobia**

* * *

As someone born with a large forehead, Sakura strove to be inconspicuous. She tried covering her glaring forehead with her hair but it just served to make her stand out more and be the center of teasing as a young girl.

Her pink hair was another aspect of her that made her too conspicuous. She had been afraid that she was an easily recognizable target to Rogue Ninjas.

Becoming an expert Medical Ninja came with fame. People recognized her name and with it brought high expectations that she was somehow like a Kami-sama who could cure any disease.

Being conspicuous scared her.

Now, as Uchiha Sakura, she found that she had once again become conspicuous. People stopped, some even gawked openly, staring at the Uchiha symbol now embroidered at the back of her favorite red top. It was the same reaction at the hospital, at the market, and even now at Ichiraku's where she had dinner with her teammates.

"Is there something wrong?" she heard Sasuke ask quietly beside her. He was looking at her intently, reading her expression.

Naruto was busy chattering about the ongoing construction of his stone monument _("Seriously, my head's going to be the coolest! Believe it!"_) while Kakashi was still engrossed with his reading, only half-listening, if listening at all.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing." It was pointless to let Sasuke worry about such a trivial thing.

He did not look convinced but still he nodded.

Sakura was left to her thoughts for a few moments until, "Does it bother you?"

Head turning, she fixed Sasuke a questioning stare. "What?"

"People looking," he clarified with a quirk in his lips as his eyes flickered to the symbol on her back. "I wouldn't have expected it from you, considering your nature of work."

Was she really that readable? Sakura tilted her head, processing his words, and opted for a wry reply, "You're being awfully conversational today, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

And he was back to monosyllabic responses. Sakura sighed and pillowed her chin against her palm. "Maybe.." She glanced at him, "Don't you?"

He closed his eyes, and shrugged as if the topic was of no concern to him. "Let them stare. I am proud to be an Uchiha."

She couldn't help the snort that escaped her lips. "Arrogant little bastard."

It surprised her when he smirked haughtily, "You should be too, Sakura, as you're an Uchiha now."

The smirk that formed on her lips mimicked his as she scolded herself mentally for being easily scared. _An Uchiha_. She liked that.

She took a sip of her drink. Let them stare then.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	4. There Was No Warning

**Happy Day 4 everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 4: There Was No Warning**

* * *

It was a hot day in the training grounds and Sasuke sat leaning against a tree, one knee folded against his chest, an arm slung over his eyes, shielding himself from the glare.

He was slowly drifting into a light slumber when he felt the air suddenly shift. There was no warning as a sharp object grazed his peripheral vision and hastily he jumped, swinging himself up the branch.

Narrowing his eyes, he raised an eyebrow at his intruder. Sakura looked up at him with a smile as she raised the pair of scissors on her right hand. "Very good reflexes, Sasuke-kun. Now, why don't you come down?"

A suspicious look crossed his face as he eyed the scissors warily. "And why would I do that?"

She pursued her lips, "Because I said so, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." But he did not move.

"Sasuke!" she laughed lightly as she waved the scissors in her hand. "I'm just going to cut your hair! It has gone unbelievably rowdy!"

"Rowdy," he echoed flatly as he jumped down to sit in front of her.

Her smile brightened as she knelt next to him and covered his shoulders with a white cloth. Carefully, she undid his forehead protector and fingered his black hair. She hummed lightly as she made the first snip. "Your hair has grown over your eyes. Doesn't it bother you?"

Not really. He didn't bother with such trivial things. "No."

She continued cutting his hair, humming as she went, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet it brought.

"There," she announced as she leaned back. "Done!"

He ran his fingers through the shorter strands and grunted in approval. Sakura replaced the forehead protector on his head and tapped the Konoha leaf symbol visible between his center parted bangs.

She smiled wistfully . "I like it this way. Cleaner—very much like Sasuke-kun."

And when he looked at his reflection mirrored in her green eyes, he managed a small smile.

She had just recreated his twelve year old self's hairstyle.

* * *

**I miss Part 1 Sasuke's cleaner look. Right now, he looks too Emo for me.**

**Thank you and please do review! **


	5. Keepsake

**Happy Day 5 everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 5: Keepsake**

* * *

Ino's eyes were wide, her nose pressed against the glass as she stared hungrily at the beautiful golden ring adorned with princess-cut diamonds. She sighed dreamily, her breath fogging the display case. "I would kill just to find a man who would buy me this adorable ring!" she gushed.

Beside her, Sakura looked up from the necklace displays. "Shikamaru wouldn't be pleased to hear that," she admonished.

"Shikamaru? Why would it be him?" Ino raised her eyebrows, appalled. "Anyway, do you think Sai would be able to afford this?"

"Sai?" The pink-haired girl echoed questioningly. "Since when have you and Sai been an item?"

The blonde heaved a heavy sigh as she patted Sakura's shoulders. "My poor girl, you've been away from the gossip ring for weeks now. Sasuke is really keeping you all to himself, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Is he that _good_?"

A light blush colored her cheeks. "Ino!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "You're such a _virgin_, Sakura." She turned back to admiring the ring. "Ah..my dear ring.. one day you'll be mine."

Sakura was quietly inspecting the necklaces in search for a gift for Tsunade when Ino suddenly pulled her hand. "Hey!"

"Let me see!" Ino said excitedly as she examined Sakura's simple wedding ring made of gold. She scowled in disappointment. "That's it? Sasuke is so freaking rich he can even buy my ring!" she claimed as she pointed to the diamond ring, "And yet he settled for a very simple one? Sakura, you should have asked—no, _demanded_—for something much more extravagant!"

Pulling her hand back defensively, Sakura frowned. "Don't insult it!"

"What? Is it some kind of Uchiha heirloom? A keepsake from his mother or something?" Ino asked, mildly interested. "But it doesn't look _old_."

Sakura toyed with the ring on her finger, a habit she had developed recently. "It's not."

"Figures. Sasuke isn't the sentimental type, huh," Ino said sympathetically. "Ah.. Still you should have demanded for a more expensive ring!"

"It's all right." And Sakura gazed at the ring, a smile on her face. The ring and its pair, while not Uchiha heirlooms, were special, not because of their price but the nature of when they were bought.

While Sasuke vowed not to let her know, it was Naruto who told her that the rings were bought almost a year ago, during the first month Sasuke returned home, when he first thought of finally settling down with her.

Granted, it took months to find its owner. Still, she knew he chose them delicately, instructed how they were to be engraved with their names, kept them in his person at all times, waiting for that right moment.

And, for Sakura, those were worth more than diamond rings.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please do review! :D**


	6. Night In

**Happy Day 6 everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 6: Night In**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was supposed to spend a quiet night at home, leisurely reading a scroll or two. Instead, he found himself in the Hokage Tower, surrounded by a mountain of scrolls, his hand blackened with ink.

His eyes twitched in annoyance as he sorted through the scrolls. "Tell me again why I'm helping you?"

Naruto's head popped from behind his own mountain of scrolls, a wide grin on his face. "Because you're my best friend, Sasuke." He waved his hand dismissively. "Besides, Sakura's not even at home—she's on her own Night Out!"

Sasuke's lips curled as he repeated, "Night out."

Naruto nodded, and he pointed at himself and Sasuke. "While we are having a _Night In_."

Sasuke snorted and Naruto laughed before going back to his work. At least with the Hokage preoccupied, he could have some peace and quiet. He had barely sorted half of his pile when Naruto spoke.

The Hokage pillowed his chin on his palm, his blue eyes staring far off, suddenly pensive. "Hey, Sasuke. I want children."

He did not look up from his work when he easily replied, "Go ask the Hyuuga."

Naruto spluttered, his cheeks coloring, "What?! Hinata?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the blonde's insensitivity. He would have thought that after all the things they had been, Naruto finally realized what he felt for the Hyuuga heiress. Even Sasuke saw it, and that was saying something. He responded derisively, "No. It's actually Neji—"

"Cut it out!" Naruto moaned as he clutched his head, willing the mental images to go away. He snapped his head up and focused his blue eyes on the Uchiha. "Anyway, not me. _You_."

"Me?" he echoed with a bare hint of surprise.

"Yes. You and Sakura," Naruto pointed at him with his pen. "What happened to your plan of _reviving_ your clan? You've been married for months now and yet I haven't heard even the _slightest_ rumor that there are little Uchihas on the way!"

Of course he wanted to have a child soon. But Sakura had been busy with running the hospital and he had his hands full with missions that they haven't really talked about it.

"Maybe you're not doing the _deed_ as often? You're no good?" Naruto wondered aloud, his eyebrows rising, and Sasuke could almost hear gears turning in his head. "Sasuke-teme, if you're having problems you could at least ask Kakashi-sensei—"

Sasuke scowled. "Naruto.." he warned.

"—You have to give props to Ero-Sennin's books, they're _very_ detailed. You can at least be _inspired_—hey _Teme_! Where are you going?!"

While, begrudgingly, he considered the _dobe_ as his best friend, he would die first than have this conversation with Naruto. He stood up and made his way to the door. "Home."

"Whaaaat? But we're not done!" Naruto gestured at the pile of scrolls.

Without looking back, he replied, "Goodbye, Naruto."

"Oi Teme! Get back here!"

* * *

**Please note that this is a Drabble Series. While this is Sasuke x Sakura, not all drabbles would always have them interacting. The drabbles here are interconnected, and by the end would hopefully tell a full story :) **

**Thank you for reading and please do review! :)**


	7. Night Out

**This happens directly after the previous chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 7: Night Out**

* * *

It was a rare evening that Sakura spent at the local bar, upon Ino's persistence of having a night out with the girls. She took a sip of her sake, savouring the taste for a moment before swallowing, the beverage burning her throat. She sighed in satisfaction. While she was not an alcoholic in the same level as her shishou, she did enjoy the said beverage especially after a long day at the hospital.

Languidly, she looked over Ino and Tenten who were giggling hysterically over their own cups of sake, coercing Hinata to drink some more. The poor black-haired girl was resisting timidly, her cheeks already red from alcohol.

"Sakura! More! Hic!" Tsunade encouraged across her, pouring more sake in her cup.

Sakura put her head against her arms. She herself was almost wasted; she needed to go home soon. "Ah, I think I'm done, shishou."

"Nonsense! No student of mine would give up so easily!" The former hokage admonished as the cup overflew with sake.

Sakura heaved a long sigh and gulped the drink in one go, too tired to argue.

Amidst her alcohol-clouded brown eyes, Tsunade considered her student in a motherly fashion. "So, how's married life treating you, my dear child?"

Pushing back her pink hair from her eyes, Sakura took a moment to answer. "I think it's well."

Tsunade paused before drinking from her cup. "Well is different from good."

Sasuke had nothing been short of a gentleman, providing for her like a good husband. But what about her? Sakura placed her forehead against the table. The alcohol was seeping through her insecurities. "Maybe I'm not a good wife, shishou..." She sighed. "Sometimes.. I get the idea that Sasuke-kun's just..._tolerating_ me."

Tsunade surveyed her student's dejected form before suggesting, "You should spend more time together."

Sakura sighed again. "That's the problem, shishou. He's always away on missions."

The former Hokage tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Sasuke _can _request for shorter missions if he really wanted to. I'm sure Naruto can do something about it."

It made Sakura's heart sink further. "Maybe he wanted more to be out of Konoha?"

Tsunade looked at her sympathetically. "You should talk with him, Sakura." Her lips twisted into a sly smile as her eyes darted to the door. "Speaking of which."

The familiar feeling of Sasuke's vast but calm chakra came to her senses, and she raised her head in confusion.

Tsunade took another sip. "You should go. He doesn't like to wait. I'll take care of the others."

"Are you sure, Tsunade-shishou?"

The older woman waved her hand, shooing her student away. "Go now, don't worry!"

Sakura thanked her mentor and staggered out of the bar. The streets were cold, illuminated by lamp posts. Squinting, she found Sasuke leaning against the opposite wall.

She approached him quietly, hands clasped behind her back, "Were you waiting for me?"

He opened his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall. "Aa."

She knew he didn't have to. She can very well take care of herself. Still, he did. Really, it was the little things that he did that made her believe that Sasuke chose her for a reason besides just being the closest female to him. Her eyes widened, a smile creeping up her lips as they trudged home. "Thank you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	8. The Student Becomes the Teacher

**Interlude: Team 7 Love. Inspired by the Naruto Shippuden OST entitled 'The Guts To Never Give Up.' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 8: The Student Becomes the Teacher**

* * *

"There you are! Oi! SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto waving at him from the top of the Hokage Tower wearing his full Hokage garb consisting of a Red coat with black flame detailing and hat.

Naruto grinned widely. "SASUKE! Come here and join us!"

He would rather walk away and finish his mission report but Sakura, who was standing next to the Hokage, clasped her hands and mouthed a small plea for him to cooperate. Sighing, he jumped on the roofs until he reached the tower's viewing deck, to be greeted by wide-eyed Academy students.

"Naruto thought it would be a good idea to inspire these youngsters," Sakura explained with a smile as she stood next to him and added, "Typical Naruto."

"Hn." He watched as Naruto closed his eyes, spreading his chakra, and he knew he was seeking someone.

"Hmm.. Kakashi-sensei's not in the village.." Naruto opened his eyes gloomily and muttered, "Oh right, I sent him and Sai to Sunagakure for the preparations of the Chuunin Exam." He sighed deeply before regaining his cheerfulness. "Anyway! Sorry kids! Our Jounin sensei couldn't be here today but look!" He pulled Sasuke and Sakura to either side of him. "My original Genin teammates are here!"

The academy students gave a collective gasp of amazement.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "This is my pretty teammate, a very, _very_, strong kunoichi and the head Medic nin of the Hospital, Haru—" he stopped upon noticing Sasuke's glare. "—I mean, _Uchiha_ Sakura-chan. Seriously, Sasuke, no need to sulk!" Sasuke's frown deepened as Sakura giggled.

"Anyway," Naruto then gestured to the black-haired ninja beside him. "This is my rival, the greatest jerk of all time—Ouch! Okay, okay Sakura! No need for violence! Geez!" The Hokage massaged his side where Sakura pinched him not so lightly."This is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to the children whose eyes looked up at them with admiration and he remembered what he, Naruto and Sakura promised to each other at the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. He glanced at Naruto and Sakura and he knew both were thinking of the same thing. _The children of the generations to come will never experience the horrors of the War._

Naruto cleared his throat and looked at the academy students with pride in his blue eyes, "Once you graduate from the Academy you will be sorted into your own groups of three headed by a jounin sensei. They will be your teammates, and you will complete missions with them." He grinned and scratched his head sheepishly. "At first, you may not like your teammates—heck, Kakashi-sensei is _always_ late and Sasuke-teme is a _Teme_, Sakura-chan's okay I guess—"

Sakura coughed and raised her eyebrow.

"—Anyway, no matter what happens," he turned to Sakura and Sasuke, eyes grateful. "They will be your ally, your family, and thus you must never abandon them."

Sakura smiled weakly as she squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Ehh? That's the cool thing you wanted to tell us, Hokage-sama?"

"Meh.. I just want to be strong and become the next hokage!"

"I hope to be teamed with someone as handsome as Uchiha-kun!"

Naruto took a step back, his eyes wide with disbelief, as he stared at the students. "What?! That's your reaction? After my super cool speech? Why you!"

"You're so dramatic, Hokage-sama!"

Sakura giggled as she whispered, "Naruto, don't worry. Jiraiya-sama would really be proud of your flare for dramatics. Just don't go around writing porn, okay?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as one of the students, a boy with determined eyes, stood up and pointed at him. "I want to hear from Uchiha Sasuke-kun! He looks the coolest of you three!"

Sasuke almost wanted to sigh as both Sakura's and Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why you!"

The boy went into a fighting stance. "I want to be as cool and strong as you! What's your secret?"

Studying the boy for a moment, Sasuke pondered on what to answer. Leave your teammates and seek strength elsewhere? Let hate and anger be the fuel of your power? Seek the destruction of the village you vowed once to protect? He glanced at Sakura and Naruto who were looking at him in anticipation. Finally, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and replied, "Teamwork."

A part of his mind told him Kakashi would have been very proud if he heard him.

"Meh! _Teamwork?_"

"There are many ways to be strong," Sasuke continued calmly, eyes focused on the boy. "Some are darker, more sinister than others. But to be the strongest you can be, you need the help of the people around you."

The students fell silent and Naruto took the opportunity to finish with a grin, "And that, is teamwork."

Naruto was grinning at him proudly and Sakura was on the verge of tears. Sasuke knew, for once, he had chosen a good answer.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please do review! :D**


	9. Bravery

**A light-hearted one, to complement the previous drabble's more serious tone. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 8: Bravery**

* * *

The idea started from watching Sasuke eat raw tomatoes, almost daily. She knew he loved tomatoes but could anyone really eat the said fruit everyday without getting bored? Sasuke certainly proved that it was possible.

Still, Sakura wanted to at least let him have something new. The answer came from one of her elder patients in the hospital earlier that week. The old lady, a wandering merchant, recounted how she had tasted a dish of noodles topped with crushed tomatoes during one of her trips. She had instantly loved it and tried to recreate her own recipe which she gladly shared with the excited Medic nin.

Noodles topped with crushed tomatoes! It was what Naruto and Sasuke both wanted, all in one dish! She couldn't help but giggle at the thought. If she would be successful in preparing the dish, maybe Naruto would stop demanding for Ramen every time he visited and Sasuke would start eating a more balanced meal.

As Sakura stirred the crushed tomatoes and added the indicated spices, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Cooking was certainly not her best skill, and up to now, she still regretted worrying more about her looks than mastering the said skill during her childhood when she had more free time.

Grabbing a spoon, she tasted the mixture and, after judging it was decent enough, turned off the fire and poured it on top of the cooked noodles. She sat on the table, the steaming plate in front of her, and waited. Sasuke was due to return from his mission any moment now.

She continued to stare at the plate as the minutes trickled by. Really, her bravery must be commendable for _playing_ with his favorite tomatoes. She just hoped that since the dish had tomatoes in it, Sasuke would still find it satisfactory and finish it.

Her heart jumped to her throat as she heard the front door open. Cautiously, she stood up and waited for him to enter the kitchen. She smiled at him as he surveyed her questioningly.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun! I made you dinner. Go ahead," she gestured to the plate. Sasuke studied her for a moment before taking a seat opposite her.

"What is this?" he asked, eyes now focused on the dish.

"Noodles topped with crushed tomatoes and spices," she recited. "I hope though it has a shorter name."

Nodding, he swirled his fork into the noodles and tasted it. He chewed lightly, assessing the taste. Sakura held her breath as he took another forkful.

"Well..?" she asked when he made no comment.

Sasuke paused and smirked slightly. "It's good."

She let out the breath she had been holding. "Thank goodness..." She smiled cheekily as she placed her chin on her palms and leaned forward. "Although I would really appreciate if you said it was delicious."

His plate was almost empty. "Maybe if you cooked this again some other time," he replied.

Her smile widened. "More practice then. No problem!"

And from then on, Sakura cooked noodles topped with crushed tomatoes and spices every time Sasuke returned home from his missions.

* * *

**Yes, Sakura cooked an early version of spaghetti :)**

**Thank you for reading and please do review! :)**


	10. Impulsive

**Happy Day 10 Everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 10: Impulsive**

* * *

Once, when he was still with team Hebi, he saw a pair of green jade earrings. He stopped in front of the stall and stared at the items.

Suigetsu had looked at him and then at the earrings with raised eyebrows. "Sasuke, you gonna buy that?"

He knew that what Suigetsu really wanted to ask was _For whom?_

So, calmly, he turned and walked away, hands clenched inside his pockets. Those bonds had long been broken, and, for his goal, needed to stay broken.

* * *

On his first month back in Konoha, he saw a pair of gold rings. The simplicity of the slim bands caught his attention. They were elegant and suited for ninjas, no big diamonds nor precious stones that would be impractical in accomplishing missions. He stared intently, until the woman behind the counter pleasantly asked if he would like to see the other designs for wedding rings.

Shaking his head, he exited the shop, reminding himself that it was not yet the right time for it.

But the next few days, he found himself slowing down as he passed in front of the shop, trying to catch a glimpse of the rings. On the third day, he found himself looking at his fingers, wondering if the rings would fit him and Sakura.

But, he shook his head, it wasn't the right time. He had just returned, and mending broken bonds needed time to heal.

Five days later, he exited the shop, the box containing the pair of rings tucked securely in his pocket, and ran into a shocked Naruto. The _dobe_ wouldn't shut up until he explained why he bought the rings. He knew he wanted to marry and settle down eventually. _Eventually_, that is. Logic dictated that there was no need to buy the rings right now. Yet he did. Just because.

Sasuke was normally not impulsive. But, just this once, he allowed himself to indulge.

Later on, he reasoned that the rings gave him something tangible—a life to look forward to, because eventually, he knew he had to give it to her. That time would come, he just needed to wait.

It took a year, but _eventually_, he gave it to Sakura.

* * *

The next time he saw the pair of jade earrings again, he was on a mission outside of Konoha with Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. He neared the stall and examined the jade that greatly reminded him of her green eyes.

Beside him, Hyuuga Hinata commented timidly, "Those earrings would look lovely on Sakura-san. It would bring out her eyes."

He knew it would. That was what attracted him to the jewelry in the first place. But with Sakura's tedious work in the hospital, the weight and teardrop design of the jade stones would be impractical. She doesn't even wear earrings. There was a big chance she wouldn't appreciate the gift.

Still, he also knew it would look really good on her.

Sasuke was normally not impulsive. But, for the second time, he allowed himself to indulge—for Sakura.

"I'll take these."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	11. A Night With No Stars

**Happy Day 11 everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 11: A Night With No Stars**

* * *

Sakura found herself lying with her back against the cool grass of the training ground, her eyes staring in awe at the black blanket of the sky. It was particularly a dark night with no stars, the air cool against her skin, the wind calm and caressing. Simple moment such as this had been far and in between with her demanding work in the hospital, and she welcomed the change of pace. With Sasuke out on a mission, she found more reason to go out, as the silence in the Uchiha Manor became deafening to her ears.

"You might catch a cold," said a voice behind her.

Sakura sat up, her eyebrows raised, "I didn't expect you to be back early, Sasuke-kun."

The said black-haired ninja sat next to her as he grunted. "It was an easy mission."

She moved to accommodate him before chuckling, "Everything's easy for you, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura," he said pointedly and Sakura laughed louder.

"Ah," she finally calmed down and laid back against the grass, her green eyes fixed on him. "You found me. And I was particularly careful to mask my chakra."

He pulled one knee closer to his chest and leaned forward as the corners of his lips quirked in amusement. "You were hiding? From whom?"

She closed her eyes briefly. "Naruto. He thinks I'm lonely and has since added babysitting Sakura to his already long list of work as Hokage."

She saw a flash of guilt on his eyes. She must be the most skilled person in Konoha in reading Sasuke. Well, maybe she's tied with Naruto, or somewhere near. He took a moment before responding quietly, "Are you?"

"I am happy, Sasuke-kun," she replied gently, a smile on her face, as she took one of his hand in hers. "I guess.. We're just not like normal couples who tend to be _lovey dovey_ publicly and that's what others see."

He took a deep breath, his dark eyes focused intently on her. "Do you want to?"

She contemplated for a moment. Doing so would probably shut Ino up, Naruto would probably stop asking if Sasuke was not treating her well, Kakashi-sensei would probably stop volunteering to lend her his Icha Icha Paradise collection, and Tsunade would probably stop looking at her with a hint of pity.

Still, she replied with a grin, "No." At Sasuke's surprised expression, she added, "It's not in your nature, Sasuke-kun, to show intimacy in front of others. I am already contented that at least with me, you opened your heart."

"Sakura.."

She cocked her head to the side teasingly. "Others may not see it.. but Sasuke-kun, you're _actually _romantic, with all those little things you do for me—and it gives me pleasure that I'm the only one who knows that side of yours."

Sasuke did not reply and instead continued to stare at her in disbelief. She sat up and touched his cheek. "I still think I'm the luckiest woman in Konoha for marrying a wonderful man like you."

Her eyes widened as Sasuke grasped the back of her neck and pulled her against him, his lips crashing against hers in a searing kiss. Gingerly, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Uchiha Sasuke had always been an enigma to her. He can be as cold as ice and as hot as fire. He was spontaneous, and she had barely grasped the ability to guess his next move. As his lips moved down her throat, she heard him whisper lowly, "Thank you, Sakura."

It wasn't 'I love You' but, for Uchiha Sakura, it was enough for now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review! :)**


	12. Silver Lining

**Happens after Prompt 11 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 12: Silver Lining**

* * *

Ever since that night, Sasuke had tried to be more attentive of Sakura. He waited for her outside the hospital after her shift. If he was free, he even walked her to the hospital in the mornings. During their quiet times at home, he moved closer, as he knew she enjoyed leaning her head against his shoulder.

He tried to bargain for shorter missions away from Konoha and the action had Naruto grinning widely, arms crossed against his chest as he leaned back his seat. "About time, Sasuke-teme! I was almost enjoying giving you longer missions just to make you two realize that absence makes the heart grow fonder!"

Said the person who was dense to his own feelings for a certain Hyuuga heiress. Sometimes, Sasuke really wanted to hit the man he considered his best friend.

If Sasuke thought that asking Sakura to marry him was hard, making their marriage work was much harder.

It took much effort in his part. Caring for another person consciously was foreign to him, having lived reclusively in hate and anger for almost half his life. He had to rearrange his activities and even made an effort to buy a small pocket watch, making sure that he was at the hospital at the right time to fetch her.

Kakashi had started pestering him, offering his collection of Icha Icha Paradise to supplement his 'sweet' gestures. Ino had been more of a harpy, squealing in glee as she ushered him to her family's flower shop, pointing flowers that Sakura would definitely love.

It destroyed the quiet life he had been accustomed to.

Just like now, as he sat in the noisy bar with Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade upon Sakura's insistence, he wanted nothing more but to go home. His head was pounding and he realized bitterly that the former hokage who sat next to him must have dropped something in his drink. A drunk Tsunade giving Kakashi thumbs up and mouthing 'Aphrodisiac' as Sasuke felt the swimming headache was definitely not a good sign.

Really, they didn't need to go so far. He could feel his anger simmering, and he wanted nothing but to blast the glass with his chidori. He really didn't appreciate so many people involving themselves with him and Sakura, because they could manage just fine. He flexed his hand testily.

But Sakura peered at him worriedly, her hand touching his arm lightly, "Are you OK, Sasuke-kun? You're burning up." And he felt all his anger dissipating, her hazy green eyes mesmerizing him more than he wanted to. God, she was beautiful.

"I'm fine," he bit out tersely. He could have told her that he wanted to go home, but he didn't. Because he knew she enjoyed spending time with the team and her mentor. And so Sasuke would keep quiet and stay.

"Are you sure?" she asked, unconvinced.

The quiet of their home versus the loud noises of drunkards? "Yes."

Sakura smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" It must have been the alcohol talking when she leaned forward and whispered, "I love you." And she resumed laughing at Naruto's joke.

It was easy to be a husband. It was harder to be a _good_ husband. But as Sasuke remembered his wife looking forward every time he fetched her, grinning as he acquiesced to her requests, smiling as he moved closer to her and even giggling quietly as he took her hand in his, he knew it was all worth it—it was worth borrowing (_begrudgingly accepting_, he insisted) _one_ volume of Icha Icha Paradise, worth going to the Yamanaka's flower shop every other day to buy flowers he leaves in the vase in Sakura's office, worth Naruto goading him to take A or B-ranked missions below his skill level to make sure he was home more often.

Sakura stared at him in surprise as he placed an arm around her waist, a blush evident on her cheeks, and Sasuke's lips quirked in a small smile.

It was all definitely worth it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please do review! :)**


	13. Drowning

**Happy Day 13! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 13: Drowning**

* * *

Making love with Sasuke was an experience unlike anything she had done before. It was hot and cold, searing and deep. As a ninja, he never did anything half-heartedly, always passionate for completion, and surprisingly, these translates to his ways of intimacy.

He always made the first move, it maybe a tentative touch on her arm or a lingering caress on her side, but he was never forceful, always giving her enough chance to move away if she did not want to. His hands loved to wander and—she thought in between kisses—was he..._memorizing_ her? His attention to detail was admirable, taking note of the little gestures that made her inhale deeply, sure to do it again.

He strove for her approval and, more often than not, gained it passionately so.

He was careful to move against her, not allowing the need to cloud his judgement, but when the desire overwhelms the both of them, she could glimpse at his weak moments of control, his movements rough, which sends both of them to the edge. She loved that sounds that they make, echoing through the otherwise quiet halls of the Uchiha Manor.

But the most intimate part was looking into his eyes, drowning into the black depths as he stared back, mirroring the same passion that she felt.

In the afterglow of their intimacy, he was warm as he gathered her in his arms. Sakura loved to press her ear against his chest and listen to his heartbeat, assuring her that he was alive and with her in Konoha. Briefly, she wondered if he despised the invasion of his personal space. But as his arms tightened around her, she knew that he did not mind—and sometimes, she even wondered that he might like it.

As she lay next to him, sleep still evasive after their activities, she couldn't help but ask, "Sasuke-kun, how many children would you like?"

He opened his eyes and fixed his gaze, as he threw the question back at her, "How about you?"

She pursued her lips, "I think it would take a lot to rebuild the clan... At least two or three? Or will it be more? Five?"

She tried to grasps the emotions—gratefulness, longing, enthusiasm, fear— that danced thru his eyes. "Is it alright with you?"

"Giving birth multiple times?" It would be painful, yes. Still, she smiled tenderly. "Of course. But, you would be there for me, won't you, Sasuke-kun?"

He would. He would never leave her side. "Aa."

And Sakura smiled as Sasuke pulled her closer to him, his lips touching hers eagerly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review! :)**


	14. His Side of the Story

**Happy Day 14 everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 14: His side of the Story**

* * *

According to Sakura, Sasuke learned that he was going to be a father during a quiet dinner at home after a mission. She had made noodles topped with crushed tomatoes and spices—his favorite—and broke the news to the unknowing shinobi. Later on, Sakura would describe how shocked Sasuke was with the news, and Naruto would laugh boisterously at her mimicry of his expression.

But unknown to Sakura, Sasuke actually learned of her pregnancy a few hours earlier. Thanks to an oblivious Naruto.

Sasuke had just come back from a two day mission of clearing the traps and jutsu remains from the war with Kiba and Hinata when he reported to the Hokage's office. Naruto was grinning widely; glad to see his friend back.

"We need to celebrate! Let's eat at Ichiraku's!" the hokage announced as he stood up, ready to leave.

"I can't," Sasuke replied. "Sakura will be preparing dinner."

"Then I'll join you!"

The measured look Sasuke sent was enough to make Naruto pout, his arms crossed against his chest.

"No fair! You're really keeping Sakura-chan to yourself, _Teme_!"

The Uchiha scowled. Was there something wrong in wanting to spend time with Sakura? "She's my wife, Naruto. I haven't seen her in days."

The blonde waved his hand dismissively, still pouting. "What happened to _teamwork_?"

"And how is this related to teamwork—"

Naruto glared before brightening, "Fine! I'll ask Sakura-chan myself! I'm sure she's cooking those noodles again! She won't refuse me!"

"_Dobe_!"

But Naruto had already closed his eyes and spread his chakra in search of Sakura. Just as abruptly, his eyes snapped open and he stared at Sasuke in disbelief. "What the hell _teme_!? You didn't even inform me?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke tried to grasp what had made Naruto snap. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're _married_ and married couples keep things to themselves—but Sasuke," Naruto growled as he pointed at himself, hurt evident in his blue eyes. "As his or her godfather, I _demand_ to at least know he or she is coming!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sasuke repeated, louder this time.

Naruto slapped his palms against his desk angrily. "For fuck's sake, _Teme_, why didn't you inform me Sakura-chan's pregnant?!"

The silence that followed was palpable. Finally, Sasuke croaked, "Sakura's...pregnant?"

All traces of anger left Naruto's face, only confusion remained. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, don't tell me you didn't know?"

When Sasuke did not answer and continued staring at him in shock, Naruto started awkwardly, "Oh..._OH_." His eyes widened. "You really didn't know? I-I just learned about it right now.. I mean.." The hokage tried desperately to find the right words, "I was looking for Sakura-chan's chakra and then I noticed that there was _another_ chakra signature not really near her but.. _within_ her and so I thought she was _pregnant_.. and—I'm sorry, Sasuke, I really just found out now!"

Sasuke continued to stare in shock, his jaw slightly hanging open.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Erm.. did Sakura mention she had something important to say?"

Swallowing the sudden lump on his throat, he replied, "Yes. Supposedly over dinner tonight."

"_Crap_," was all Naruto said. He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair as he pointed at Sasuke. "Sakura will be livid, she will be expecting that shocked face later. Sasuke! You have to recreate that reaction!"

Sasuke scowled as he snapped, "I'm not an actor!"

"_Well_," Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're a shinobi! You should be good at acting! Or.. or.. use genjutsu or something!"

"It will be easier to just tell Sakura that you've already informed me."

"And then see her disappointed face?" Naruto countered. When Sasuke did not reply, he continued, "You have to do it for Sakura-chan!"

Annoyed, Sasuke balled his hands into fists as he bit out through gritted teeth. "Damn you, Naruto."

* * *

Sakura had looked so happy to tell him the news that he and Naruto swore never to divulge what really happened.

And thus, it was Sakura's story which was circulated on how Sasuke learned he was going to be a father.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	15. Her Side of the Story

**I read Naruto Manga Chapter 685 before posting this and I was literally squealing like the fan girl that I am. My dear heart! Thank you Kishimoto! You just gave SasuSaku shippers like me the drive to finish the remaining prompts! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 15: Her Side of the Story**

* * *

Ever since the start of their marriage, Sasuke and Sakura rarely had a fight, if at all. Sasuke was always patient, choosing to talk over any disagreements they might have, and this patience more often than not rubs into Sakura, controlling her temper.

But with her pregnancy, Sakura's mood had become more volatile, that even Sasuke had a hard time reining his patience.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined as she stood at the front porch. "You can't take this mission! You can't leave me for a week!"

Sasuke looked up from buckling his shoes. "Sakura, it was an order from the Hokage."

She stomped her feet angrily. "Screw Naruto! I'm three months _pregnant_, Sasuke-kun! I don't want you to go!"

Sighing heavily, he stood up and gave Sakura a patient look. "Sakura..."

"No, Sasuke-kun. NO!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Srew the Chuunin Exams! You can't go to Sunagakure!" She gave him a pleading look, "Can't someone take your place? Why is Kakashi-sensei and Sai not enough to represent Konoha?"

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he shook his head. "The daimyo himself requested my presence."

She sniffed as she muttered, "Screw the daimyo..."

Sasuke's lips quirked into an amused smirk. Trust Sakura to be ferocious like that. He dug a hand into his pocket and retrieved a pair of jade earrings. Sakura tilted her head to the side questioningly. "For you."

She took the earrings with a pout, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "Don't think you can bribe me to agree, Sasuke-kun.. but thank you.."

Gently, he pulled her against him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She snuggled against his shoulder, her arms tightening around him. "That's a promise, alright?"

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her forehead. "Aa."

Sakura wished that the week would end soon enough.

* * *

What Sasuke did not know was that three days after he, Kakashi and Sai left for Sunagakure, Sakura stormed into the Hokage Tower, carrying a small pack on her shoulders.

Naruto grinned widely upon seeing his former teammate. "Sakura-chan! Glad you visited me!"

Sakura pressed her palms on his table and leaned forward, her eyes glinting. "I'm requesting a few days leave. Hokage-sama, I want to go to Sunagakure."

The hokage raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Huh? Why?"

"I want to see Sasuke-kun."

His eyebrows rose higher. He heard from Sasuke that Sakura had become moody with her pregnancy, but he didn't think she was this impulsive. He can now see why Sasuke was worried to leave his wife for a week. "B-but Sakura-chan, you know I can't—"

"Fine," she snapped and moved towards the door. "I was going to leave even without your permission anyway."

Naruto jumped from his seat. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke will _really_ be mad! OI! You're pregnant!"

She waved her hand dismissively, "I can manage just fine, Naruto. I'm not going into labor anytime soon!"

Naruto's expression turned serious as he grabbed her shoulders. "Sakura-chan," he said, voice low. "I won't allow it. Sasuke entrusted you to me, I can't let you go."

In the back of her mind, Sakura knew she was being absurd, but even with the knowledge, she just couldn't stop herself. She wanted to see Sasuke. "But Naruto.."

"Sakura." Naruto said sombrely, his blue eyes flashing with finality. "No."

It was rare for Naruto to fall into his serious side. With a sigh, Sakura nodded stiffly. "I understand.."

Naruto flashed her an easy grin as he patted her head. "I'm glad you do, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

What Naruto and Sasuke did not know was that night, Sakura stood at the gates of Konoha, her pack secured on her back. They should have known that their combined stubbornness had rubbed off their female teammate.

"Sorry, Naruto. Don't worry, I'll be back before you even know it."

* * *

**From this point onward, the succeeding prompts will be more intimately connected, more like a multi-chaptered story. :D**

**Thank you for reading and please do review! **


	16. Indestructible

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter! We didn't have electricity for almost 2 days because of typhoon Glenda (International name Rammasun) that devastated my country in the past few days. Thankfully my family and I are safe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 16: Indestructible**

* * *

The Final Stage of the Chunin exam was in full swing and he, Kakashi and Sai watched the individual battles with interest. The current battle was between a young blonde genin from Konohagakure and an older black-haired genin from Iwagakure where the latter had the upper hand.

The Iwagakure ninja delivered a blow that sent the young Konohagakure genin tumbling to the opposite wall. Kakashi's lone visible eye cringed. "Nasty hit."

Sai nodded, "That was a fast match. It was a one-sided, anyway."

But Sasuke knew there was a chance for the tides to change. As his eyes trailed on the young, determined, blonde genin, he was reminded of his own _dobe_ teammate who managed to obtain the title of Hokage in the end. "No, not yet."

The young blonde struggled to his feet, and, with a battle cry, launched himself into offense, pouring all his chakra into a barrage of punches. The older black-haired genin, briefly surprised at the sudden burst of energy from his opponent, staggered on his feet, aiming to block the blows.

Sasuke smirked. There was still hope for the young genin—

—that was just as quickly smashed when his opponent slightly moved back to conjure hand seals, sending the earth and rocks over the young genin, effectively knocking him out.

The stadium erupted in cheers as the Iwagakure ninja was declared the winner. But Sasuke's eyes were focused still on the cursing young blonde genin whose fists were tightly clenched as he hit the ground repeatedly in disappointment.

"He's crying," Sai commented. "He could try again next year."

When the young genin raised his head, Sasuke knew that, amidst the angry tears that flowed down his cheek, the young ninja would be okay. Those bright brown eyes shone with great resolve and Sasuke was convinced that the young genin also shared the indestructible determination of his Hokage. He might have lost now but next year, he would be back, stronger, more determined than before.

It was enough for Sasuke to surmise that Konoha was raising its ninjas well.

From behind their seats, a poof was suddenly heard and one of Naruto's toad summons appeared.

"Hey! Uchiha Sasuke!" greeted the toad mildly before nodding to the other two ninjas. "Kakashi! Sai!"

Kakashi raised a hand in a short salute to acknowledge toad's presence, "Yo! Gamakichi, what brings you here?"

Gamakichi looked around for a moment, before speaking. "Naruto's asking if Sakura's with you."

Furrowing his brows, Sasuke repeated, "Sakura? Why would she be here in Sunagakure?"

"Err.. I wonder _why_.."

When the toad averted his eyes, Sasuke knew something was wrong. Slowly, he asked, "Where is Sakura?"

Knowing it was futile, the toad released a heavy sigh. Did his master really enjoy giving him difficult tasks? Gamakichi lowered his voice so that only the three Konoha ninjas would hear him. "Err.. Uchiha Sakura has been missing for two days now.." Sasuke froze. "Naruto thought she might have followed you here in Suna.."

Sasuke could feel the cold dread wash over him. Without any word, he grabbed his sword, his black eyes flashing red and dashed away, ignoring Kakashi and Sai who called him back.

Just where in the world had Sakura gone to?

* * *

**The next will be up in a few hours! Thank you for reading and please do review! :)**


	17. Monster

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And to all who are still reading this! Happy Day 17 everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 17: Monster**

* * *

Her whole body hurt.

The earth against her back was wet and sloppy, the cold seeping through her tattered clothing. Disoriented, she tried to make sense of her surroundings, the heavy footsteps she could feel, the voices filtering through her ears.

"For heaven's sake... it's a body! I don't want to dig! Let's just leave it to be carried by the river current!"

The light filtering through her lids dimmed. She could feel someone leaning over her, checking her pulse and breathing. "She's alive!"

"What?!"

She fought to open her eyes, her vision filled with a huge man, with bulky limbs and wild, spiky orange hair. Her heart hammered wildly against her chest. _A monster!_ But the kind red orange eyes that looked back at her made her think otherwise.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," said the man.

She nodded before the darkness claimed her again.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, she found herself lying against a wooden bed. Wincing, she tried to pull herself up, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! Easy now, would you? We didn't spend the whole night patching you up just to let yourself be injured again!" the owner of the hand berated as he pushed her back down.

"Who are you..?" she croaked, her voice raspy from disuse.

The man, who had above-the-shoulder-length white hair, pointed teeth and violet eyes stared at her. The peculiar appearance of the man reminded her again of a monster. "Yeah, well that's really polite. Asking another's name before introducing yourself." He shrugged. "Suigetsu."

"Sui-ge-tsu," she tried slowly. Her green eyes widened. "Then... _who_ am _I_..?"

The man named Suigetsu had his mouth drop open in disbelief. "Well, _shit_. Don't tell me you don't know who you are."

She clutched her head, willing to remember anything—_anything_. But she drew nothing but a blank. "I.. I don't know.." She shut her eyes tightly. No.. who is she..? Where is she from? What is she doing here? "I can't.. I don't.."

Miffed, Suigetsu pulled on his white hair as the door of the small room they were in opened. The man with spiky orange hair entered, a couple of apples tucked under his arm. "Argh! Juugo you idiot!" Suigetsu muttered. "Look what you've brought!" He pointed at her. "Pinky _doesn't _remember anything!"

She pressed the heels of her palms against her closed eyes in helplessness. Gently, she felt one of her wrist being pulled away from her face and she opened her eyes as the man with spiky orange hair smiled at her warmly. Just like the first time, he told her, "Don't wory.. everything will be fine.."

Beside him, Suigetsu had his arms crossed against his chest, his brows drawn skeptically. "Amnesia? Seriously Juugo, how are we going to help this Pinky?!"

"She might remember more in the coming days," the man named Juugo justified. He looked at her patiently. "You don't really remember anything? Even your name?"

She closed her eyes and tried searching again, deeper into her mind, but she shook her head in defeat.

Suigetsu's lips twisted into a sneer as his violet eyes darted to her hair, "I'd say let's continue to call her Pinky."

She might not know her name but she had a feeling that definitely, it wasn't Pinky.

Juugo examined her pink hair for a moment before commenting, "_Sakura_. We'll call you Sakura for now."

"'Cause her hair looks like Cherry Blossoms?" Suigetsu shrugged. "Fine."

"Sa-ku-ra.." she tested the name, and managed a small smile. She liked it.

Juugo and Suigetsu looked at each other before returning their attention back to her, both grinning. And Sakura just knew that she had nothing to fear.

* * *

**I don't remember Juugo and Suigetsu having formally met Sakura in the anime/manga. If they did, let's just think that they hadn't, for the purpose of this story.**

**Thank you for reading and please do review! :) **


	18. Dropping Your Guard

**Slight Naruto-Sasuke bromance. Because they have one of the most beautiful friendship/brotherhood in the anime world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 18: Dropping your Guard**

* * *

Sakura had been missing for more than a week now.

She left no note, nor contacted them even once. The Uchiha Manor was undisturbed, shoes neatly arranged at the front porch, the dishes completely tucked into their respective cabinets. There were no signs of forced entry or of ensuing violence.

Sasuke combed the Land of the Wind as much as he could before being begrudgingly dragged back to Konoha upon the Hokage's orders. Given a choice, he would rather escape and continue searching but Kakashi and Sai, who had been as eager to find Sakura as he was, compelled that they return to come up with a better plan and resupply, rather than continuing their blind search.

And so Sasuke found himself back in the Uchiha graveyard. Back in the silence of being alone, staring into the distance.

The air crackled with energy, and Sasuke's face darkened as he remembered why he hated Naruto's Flying Thunder God Kunai the Hokage installed nearby.

* * *

Naruto could dodge it, but he didn't.

Sasuke's fist collided with the Hokage's cheek, sending Naruto staggering backwards. He wiped the blood that trickled down his busted lips before turning his blue gaze back to the Uchiha. Normally, he would retaliate but he chose this time that he wouldn't.

Sasuke was livid, his fists shaking. "Why did you allow Sakura to go?" he bit out through gritted teeth.

"I didn't," Naruto responded quietly. "But when Sakura decides to go, even I cannot stop her."

Deep in his heart, Sasuke knew it was not Naruto's fault. Sakura was powerful in her own right. Normally, it would not be a problem. She could very well take care of herself. But with no news on her whereabouts, the two ninjas knew something must have happened.

Both prayed that it wasn't for the worst.

Sasuke clenched his jaws and looked away, only to be faced with the various tombstones of his clan members. The Uchiha graveyard was a desolate place and, bathed in the dying light of the sunset, it reminded him so much of those dark days.

"We've sent out notices to all hidden villages. I've also sent a team to survey the borders." Naruto informed him. "I'm sure we'll be able to find Sakura-chan in no time," he assured more for himself.

Sasuke's fists tightened. Without any warning, his eyes flashed with the Mangekyou sharingan as he attacked Naruto.

He wasn't the Uchiha's best friend for nothing. As he punched back and jumped away, Naruto knew that this was Sasuke's way of expressing his emotions.

Naruto prided himself as one of the few people who could read Sasuke—the fear, anger, and helplessness—the pent up emotions he carried that flashed behind his sharingan were clear. And the hokage scampered on his feet, matching each blow without complaint.

With one final blow that smashes the tree behind Naruto, Sasuke finally collapsed on his knees, his head bowed, shoulders shaking as he struggled to even his breathing. Naruto followed, kneeling down, his breathing ragged, cuts and bruises littered on his limbs.

"I don't want to lose them.." Sasuke whispered brokenly, his eyes, which now returned to their black hue, staring hollowly on the tombstones.

Naruto's lips curled, his fingers digging against the dirt. In their years of friendship, Sasuke rarely opened up, uncomfortable in showing his weakness. "They will be alright," the hokage tried to convince the both of them.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly. "Sakura's the only other Uchiha left... I _can't_ lose her.."

"Hey, you'll have another one on the way.. I'll be a godfather, right?" Naruto cajoled lightly.

He pressed his palms against his forehead and mumbled, "_Gods_.. She's carrying our child.."

"Who you'll name Naruto the Second if he's a boy and Naru-chan if she's a girl."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "Try getting Sakura to agree on that."

Naruto's lips slightly quirked into a humorless smile. "I can totally get her to agree with my puppy eyes."

"She won't fall for them, _dobe_."

"What? Wanna bet?" Naruto challenged. His blue eyes shone with determination, "Once Sakura-chan comes home, I'll ask her."

There was a reason, other than his great strength, why Naruto was Hokage. His determination was infallible and could influence others to share the same belief. He was an easy presence that could make anyone drop his or her guard around him.

There was a reason why Naruto was his best friend. The _dobe_ could crack his shell with his persistence. He, at some point in their lives, shared the same monsters and thus understood each other better than anyone.

"Once she's home," Sasuke found himself agreeing quietly. Because they would make sure that she would be back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please do review! :)**


	19. Rusty

**Happy Day 19 everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 19: Rusty**

* * *

Bored, Suigetsu watched as Sakura threw a stone across the river. A frown marred her features as the stone failed to skid across the water surface and instead dropped to the bottom. With a heavy sigh, she bent down in search for another flat stone.

On her third attempt, Suigetsu finally broke the silence. "Still can't remember anything?"

Sakura looked up and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Not even your real name? Where you live?"

The pink-haired girl exhaled deeply as she grasped her pale yellow kimono. "Not even that."

The white-haired male with pointed teeth scowled before heaving a defeated sigh. He wasn't supposed to be here in the first place—Juugo's small hut was just along the way to his next destination in his search for the other swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. In a wave of nostalgia, he'd gone and visited his old teammate. On the same day, however, a pink-haired woman with no memories was washed ashore and Juugo, in his kind nature, decided to take care of the woman until she regained her memories.

He should have left, but, in a rare act of kindness which surprised even himself, he found that he couldn't leave Juugo to take care of the woman all by himself. Thus, the former Mist ninja found himself extending his stay, accompanying the woman whom they have named 'Sakura', hoping that she would regain her memories soon enough.

"Well... that's bad," he commented. "It's been almost two weeks now."

She looked down and shook her head, "I know... I wish I could remember anything—_anything_ at all..."

With a sigh, Suigetsu stared at Sakura, pondering what to say, "Sadly you didn't have any identification with you—your clothes were tattered, you didn't even have a bag or pouch." He scratched his head. "Let' try going to the village again tomorrow and find some more clues, alright?"

Grateful, she smiled, "Thank you, Suigetsu."

He averted his eyes. Being kind doesn't really suit him. Carefully, he snuck another glance at the pink-haired woman. Something tugged within his heart, and sometimes he felt that fleeting familiarity that he couldn't quite place.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, her green eyes suddenly looking back at him, her long pink hair falling down one shoulder, her jade earrings reflecting light as she tilted her head to the sides.

_There_. There again was that familiarity. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Those earrings!"

Touching the said jewelry, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah..." he leaned towards her from his perch atop a large boulder. "I'm pretty sure I've seen them before, you know." Sakura held her breath as he contemplated for a few more minutes.

"Well..?"

He knew he'd seen them before.. but _where?_ It was unusual for him to even remember such thing, so was there something peculiar with them to leave a mark on his memory?

Finally, he shrugged. "Nope! Can't remember. I've done a lot of travelling that I might have seen that pair once, don't remember where though. Sorry."

Her face visibly fell. "It's alright." She reached for another stone and threw it across the river, but with the same fate as the others.

Grimacing at the thought that he couldn't help her remember, he reached into his pack and grabbed a kunai. He could at least help her in skipping stones. "You know, if you want to make that stone skip, you have to use more of your wrist." He raised the kunai, "Look, it's much easier to see the wrist action with a kunai." With practiced ease, he flicked his wrist and threw the kunai, the blade embedding itself in the trunk of a tree on the opposite bank.

Sakura's eyes were wide as she slowly clapped. "Amazing.."

Suigetsu smirked haughtily. "Basic ninja skills."

"Can I borrow a.. _kunai_—you say?"

He retrieved another kunai from his pack and handed it to her. "Careful now, it's pointy."

"Well, of course, since it's a knife," she retorted mockingly.

"Kunai," he corrected with a snort. "Knives are too barbaric."

She raised the kunai, remembering how Suigetsu did it before. "Wrist action, right?"

Watching her closely, he nodded. "Flick your wrist, perfect! Just practice flicking your wrist and okay, you can try to throw—HOLY SHIT!"

Sakura gasped as Suigetsu cursed loudly. Whipping her head, she was ready to berate the white-haired man until she noticed his shocked expression, eyes wide, jaw hanging open. "Why? What's wrong?"

He pointed at the second kunai now cleanly embedded in another tree. "That," he said, voice laden with amazement. "Was a magnificent throw!'" He stared at her, "Sakura, are you a ninja? —_Shit_, Sakura, you're a ninja!"

Disbelief was etched on her face as Sakura waved a hand dismissively, "I'm a _what?_ Suigetsu, you must be kidding!"

He scrambled to retrieve another kunai. "Do it again!" When Sakura did not move, he urged excitedly, "Seriously! Do it!"

Hesitantly, she reached for the kunai and threw it, the kunai landing perfectly against another tree trunk.

Suigetsu rubbed his chin and muttered to himself, "That was no lucky throw..that was a perfect throw.. Your skills aren't rusty at all. A well experienced ninja probably?" He looked at her excitedly, "Your mind might not remember but your body does—_Shit_, Sakura! You're a _ninja_!"

He jumped down the boulder and continued eagerly, "There are two hidden villages near the Land of Rivers where we are now, Konohagakure in the East and Sunagakure in the West!" His violet eyes shone with the discovery. "You must be a ninja from one of those villages! Shit! Sasuke and even that bitch Karin is in Konoha! Maybe we can ask Juugo to contact them! Sakura, you might be going home soon!"

It was the first glimmer of hope in two weeks, and it brought a welling happiness in her chest. "Thank you...Suigetsu..Thank you..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	20. My Mistake

**Happy Day 20 everyone! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Prompt 20: My Mistake**

* * *

In the fifteenth day of her disappearance, a lead to Sakura's whereabouts was finally brought to Konoha. A piece of clothing was laid on top of the Hokage's desk and Sasuke clenched his jaw as he recognized the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the red cloth.

"This was found near the Land of the Waves," Naruto explained with a grimace.

"Why would it be there?" Sai asked from Naruto's left, a slight furrow on his usually blank face. "Wasn't Sakura bound for Sunagakure? It's out of the way."

Kakashi unfurled a map and pointed at the land in between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. "I believe Sakura went to Sunagakure via crossing the Land of the Rivers—"

Gripping his arms tightly, Sasuke countered, "Sakura would know better than to cross there. That land used to be part of Akatsuki's hideout, there are still a lot of traps that remained which we haven't deactivated yet."

Naruto's frown deepened, "But it's the fastest way."

It was a very probable reason why Sakura would choose that road. There was a brief moment of silence, until Sai finally spoke, "So.. Why the Land of the Waves?"

Tracing a finger down from the Land of the Rivers to the Land of the Waves, Kakashi continued to explain, "We believe that something must have happened to Sakura in the Land of the Rivers, and this piece of clothing," he shifted his attention to the red cloth, "Was washed down the many rivers of the land before finally reaching the Land of the Waves."

The thought of something bad happening to Sakura made Sasuke's blood run cold. "That narrows down the search," he bit out tersely, brows furrowed in concentration. "I need to leave now."

Nodding, Naruto pulled out a mission scroll. "I'll be sending you, Kakashi and Sai in this mission."

"No," Sasuke cut in.

"No?" Naruto echoed disbelievingly. "Sasuke, you can't be thinking on going alone!"

"I'm not," the Uchiha replied. "The Land of the Rivers is still a big territory. It will be more effective if we go in pairs instead."

Naruto stared at him intently, but chose to remain quiet, assessing the plan he was proposing.

When no objections were voiced, Sasuke continued, "Kakashi and Sai can search the Northern part of the land. Kakashi can have his Ninja dogs assist them."

"And you?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes gauging the Uchiha's response.

"I will search the South part."

"Alone?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Unlike Kakashi, he didn't have ninja dogs to rely on. But he knew someone who could help—that person had helped him find Itachi before. She might be irritating at times but her skills are definitely impressive and top of the line. "No. I will bring Karin with me."

Sasuke still did not know what mistake he had done.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please do review!**


	21. Rewind the Time

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I am grateful to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 21: Rewind the Time**

* * *

There are times when Sakura did remember things, but most of them were mundane, and did nothing to elucidate who she was or where she was from. It frustrated Suigetsu, her companion during her trips to the nearest village to gather more clues, that they have accomplished very little since they had found her.

Tucking his arms behind his head, the white-haired male sighed deeply, "Still no leads. Juugo even tried to contact Karin but she hasn't replied yet. Contacting Sasuke is out of the question, who knows where that _elite_ ninja could be? If he doesn't want to be found, he wouldn't be," he muttered in annoyance.

The name had a sense of familiarity in it and Sakura glanced at Suigetsu with interest, "_Sasuke_.." she repeated. "His name sounds familiar."

Suigetsu sniffed. "Yeah, well, doesn't really tell us much. Sasuke is _very_ famous. You know he just saved the world with his best buddy, Naruto. Of course everyone knows their name."

The other name also gave her a sense of familiarity. "They must be really strong."

Shrugging, he replied, "I don't even know if they're even human—those two are like the strongest ninjas still alive." He paused and furrowed his brows. "I think they have another teammate...a woman..hmm.." He closed his eyes in concentration as Sakura watched him curiously. Finally he shrugged. "Nah. Can't remember. But she's also well-known I guess, not as well-known as Naruto and Sasuke, though, since _I_ can't remember even her name."

The pink-haired woman pursued her lips and commented dryly, "You're a sexist." She then stopped in front of a stall that sold fruits and vegetables.

"Yeah? Well, you're a tomato-addict." He eyed the plump tomato Sakura was examining with wary purple eyes. "Seriously Sakura, are you a tomato during your previous life?"

Sakura continued staring at the tomato, testing its weight on her palm. "I wouldn't be surprised if I were," she replied easily. "But you know, Suigetsu, I don't even think I like tomatoes per se... they're okay, I guess, but not to the point that I love them, like you so eloquently suggest."

"Then, why do you keep buying them?"

She shrugged. "I don't know.. but it feels like I _need_ to buy them."

Suigetsu sighed tiredly, "Seriously, Sakura. What are you really? I wouldn't be really offended if you confess that you're a tomato on a mission to save your fellow tomatoes."

Sakura giggled. "Really? Thank you, then." She turned her attention to the old man who sold the tomatoes and gave him a smile. "I'll take five please."

"Five! Who's going to eat all of those?"

"We'll share it with the three of us, of course!"

* * *

The next day, Suigetsu noticed that the pink-haired woman's movements had become sluggish, a thin sheet of sweat on her forehead, her face pale. He snatched the tomato she was munching, his face serious, "Sakura, seriously, stop eating tomatoes. I think it's making you sick."

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't be silly, no one gets sick from eating tomatoes!"

An annoyed frown crossed his features. "Well, you look like shit!" he snapped. "Are you sick or something?"

She wiped her forehead. "Just didn't wake up well, that's all."

"Sakura," Juugo voiced from her left. He reached out and felt her forehead. "You're burning."

She shrugged, "Just a simple fever. It'll go away soon enough."

Without further ado, Juugo moved and searched the kitchen cabinets. "You should rest. I'll make something hot for you to eat."

"I told you to stop eating tomatoes, but you wouldn't listen!" Suigetsu reprimanded.

Sakura inhaled deeply, "For the last time, it's_ not_ the tomatoes—" Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her, and the room started spinning.

"Hey, Sakura," Suigetsu called worriedly but his voice sounded far away. "SAKURA!"

It was the last thing she remembered before darkness took over her senses.

* * *

It was dark but Sakura knew she was holding a kunai. She narrowed her eyes. Was that a body lying in front of her? Long hair? A female perhaps? Carefully, she tried to reach out.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"Sakura!"

Her hand paused midway, was someone screaming her name?

Suddenly, there was a burst of light. Sakura turned around and saw a man's palm erupting with lightning, the air crackling with the sound of a thousand chirping birds. Sakura stepped back, her eyes wide with horror as the man's face was partially illuminated.

Red eyes with swirling black tomoe, blood trickling from those eyes. And Sakura screamed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	22. Exposed

**Happy Day 22 everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 22: Exposed**

* * *

Karin knew many things—submission, deception, loyalty, even torture—from her time as one of Orochimaru's subordinates. But one thing Orochimaru exhibited that she only learned fully when she met Uchiha Sasuke was obsession.

_Unhealthy obsession. _

It started with a simple infatuation that developed into an obsession. Suigetsu would always pick on her with her outlandish antics just to get Sasuke to notice her, but she wouldn't care less and often resulted to violence to shut him up. Sasuke's chakra, no matter how dark it become, was the definition of beauty itself and she couldn't help but fall helplessly for him.

In the events following his betrayal to kill Danzo, she had a brief time of clarity—of asking why she was willing to go such lengths for the Uchiha. In a fit of anger, she vowed never to forgive him and to seek revenge.

However, one _'Sorry, Karin'_ later, her short-lived burst of resolve crumbled and her heart continued its obsession for the Uchiha. In the aftermath of the Fourth Great Ninja War, she chose to stay in Konoha and become its shinobi, in the hopes that she would finally obtain Sasuke.

A year later, Sasuke married Haruno sakura.

And her world shattered. For days, she wallowed in sadness and self-pity. When all her tears had finally gone dry, she brushed her hair, washed her face, changed her clothes and emerged as a better woman, ready to move on. She hadn't been exposed to him in the succeeding months as he was mostly assigned on mission away from Konoha, and it did well for her resolve to never look back.

But now, as Sasuke stood in front of her, his black eyes staring at her intensely, she feared that whatever resolved she had built was going to crumble again.

"Come with me, Karin."

It was that same path to insanity once more.

* * *

Sasuke asked her to help him find his wife.

Never mind. She didn't care for his reason anyway. She was already contented that he deemed her worthy of helping him. A smile slowly crept into her lips as they traveled through the Land of the Rivers. Just as long as she could feel his vast, slightly tumultuous chakra next to her, it was enough.

"Do you feel her chakra?" he asked suddenly and Karin swallowed as his very very black eyes stared at her expectantly.

"N-no, not yet," she squeaked.

He nodded and turned his attention in front of him. "I see."

A pang of jealousy hit her. Haru—No, _Uchiha_—Sakura is really lucky to have married Sasuke. She closed her eyes, willing her thoughts not to stray—she didn't want to start comparing herself again with the pink-haired woman and list the possible reasons why Sasuke chose her instead.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked above where a small bird seemingly descended down at them. Karin snapped her eyes open in surprise as she felt the bird land on her shoulder.

Sasuke watched the creature and gestured, "There's a note tied to its leg."

Quickly, Karin retrieved the small, rolled up paper, "Oh, right..right.." Unfurling, her eyes widened slightly. _Juugo_.

"Is there something wrong?" the Uchiha asked, his eyes focused on her face.

Karin shook her head quickly, willing her heart to stop hammering against her chest. "N-Nothing. It's just Juugo... saying hi."

His eyes narrowed for a fraction. "Just hi?"

She waved a dismissive hand as she pocketed the note. "We're keeping in touch, Sasuke."

"You look pale."

Damn him and his good observation skills. "Ah, just worried... Juugo said Suigetsu might visit him soon.. you know how annoying he is." She added with a snort, praying it would look natural enough, "I'm just worried for Juugo's sanity."

He took a moment before replying. "I see. You should invite them to Konoha."

She laughed. "Will do that, Sasuke." And they continued travelling, the note feeling heavy against her pocket as she wondered what to reply.

_Karin, _

_How are you doing? I hope you're doing well. Suigetsu is currently staying here in my home in the Land of the Rivers. _

_About two weeks ago, we rescued a pink-haired female with green eyes, about twenty years of age, along the riverbank. She has no memory of who she is or where she comes from, but Suigetsu thinks she might be a shinobi. Do you know if there are reports of any missing ninja there in Konoha? _

_I hope you can help us. Please send my regards to Sasuke too if you see him._

_-Juugo_

* * *

Two nights later, against the dying embers of their campfire, Karin reread the note for the fifth time. The woman Juugo and Suigetu had found was most likely Uchiha Sakura, the same woman Sasuke had asked her to search for. It would be easy to reply and ask for their location.

But she hesitated as she retrieved another note from Juugo that came just a few hours ago.

_Karin,_

_Have you received my first message? Are there any missing female ninjas in Konoha with pink hair and green eyes? She fell ill this morning and we are worried that her condition is worsening. The local doctors do not know what's happening to her. I know it's too much to ask but we would really appreciate if you can drop by._

_-Juugo_

Sasuke's wife might be dying. Sasuke's wife_ might_ be _dying_.

With horror, Karin felt a twisted sense of victory. Uchiha Sakura might die. This might be the chance she had been waiting for all along to finally, _finally_, make Sasuke hers. She glanced up at Sasuke's strong form leaning against one of the top branches of a tree. In the back of her mind, she knew it was wrong, but the obsession she felt was overpowering that, with shaking hands, she reached for a pen and a piece of paper and wrote her response.

_Juugo,_

_I am well._

_There are no reports of missing ninja in Konoha that fits your description. I'm sorry I can't go there too, I'm currently in a mission. _

_-Karin_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	23. A Hot Cup of Tea

**Thank you so much for all the feedbacks last chapter: D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 23: A Hot Cup of Tea**

* * *

Trying not to make a sound, Juugo quietly entered the small room. Suigetsu, who sat on a chair next to the bed, nodded at him to acknowledge his presence.

"She's still asleep?" The orange-haired male asked as he offered a cup of hot tea to the white-haired male.

"Yeah. She's slipping in and out of consciousness once in a while," Suigetsu replied grimly. "Have you gotten hold of Karin?"

Juugo nodded. "No missing reports, according to her. And she's on a mission so she couldn't come here."

Suigetsu was silent for a while, his attention focused on swirling his tea before finally he stood up and slammed the cup down on the bedside table. "She's going to die if this continues." Grabbing his sword, he moved towards the door, "I'm going to Konoha."

* * *

Karin could feel her heart thumping against her chest. She could faintly feel the familiar chakra signatures of Suigetsu and Juugo just to the east of the village she and Sasuke were in. There was another chakra signature with them, flickering erratically—_Uchiha Sakura_.

Carefully, she glanced at Sasuke, examining the slight furrow of his brows that had become a staple to his expression ever since the start of their mission. She doubt Sasuke could feel the chakra signatures of their former teammates, given their considerable distance. Still, she must not let him meet Juugo and Suigetsu.

"Do you feel Sakura's chakra, Karin?" he asked, his head tilting to her direction as they walked through the busy streets of the village market.

Closing her eyes, she tried to even her breathing before replying, "No."

He nodded and Karin's eyes widened as she realized that they were heading to the East. Her heart almost lodged to her throat as she felt Suigetsu's chakra signature moving closer to them at great speeds. _No! NO! NO!_

"Sasuke!" she gasped and pulled on his arm. The Uchiha grimaced and raised his brows in question. "I—I think I feel something.." His eyes narrowed intently as she pointed to the opposite direction. "To the West! Come on!" She did not need to repeat herself as Sasuke dashed away.

"Sasuke!" Karin cried, willing herself to catch up as he weaved though the busy crowd. "Wait! I'm sorry! Not West!"

With an annoyed growl, he stopped and looked back at her. "Where to?"

Cold sweat trickled down her forehead as she realized that Suigetsu was also heading towards the West at great speed. _No! NO!_ "A-about 15 degrees to the North—"

When Sasuke's eyes bled red with the Sharingan and fixed his gaze to the East, Karin knew that she could no longer lie. This was further proved when he muttered, "Suigetsu."

But she wouldn't give up just yet. She tried pulling on his arm. "Sasuke! We can't waste anymore time! Don't mind Suigetsu! Let's go!"

He pondered for a moment, "You said he was going to Juugo's?"

"Yes!" Karin replied hastily, focused on getting Sasuke out of Suigetsu's way. "He lives nearby!"

Her heart literally stopped as she realized what she had just said. Slowly, she released his arm and stepped back. "Sas—"

"Let's ask him then," Sasuke replied as he closed his eyes and raised his chakra. "He's here."

A blur of white and purple came running towards them. Karin gasped as she raised her arms, bracing for the impact. With a flare of chakra, Sasuke opened his eyes with the Mangekyou Sharingan and Suigetsu froze mid-dash, a meter away from them.

"What the fuck?!" the white-haired male growled.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke!" Surprise was evident on Suigetsu's face. He titled his head and saw Karin. "And you!" He surveyed both Karin and Sasuke, a wary expression on his face. "I'd loved to have a heartfelt reunion with the both of you but I'm really in a hurry, so can you _please_ let me go?"

"Sasuke! You heard him!" Karin agreed enthusiastically but the Uchiha raised his hand to silence her.

"You're going to Juugo's?" he asked.

"I was just there, dumbass," Suigetsu responded in annoyance. "Now, can I go? Konoha is about a day from here and I really _really_ need to go there as soon as I can."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why are you going to Konoha?"

Exasperated, the white-haired male pulled on his paralyzed arms. "What the fuck is with all these questions? Someone's going to _die_ if I don't get a medic from Konoha soon!"

Sasuke finally released Suigetsu. "Who's dying?"

"Hey! Young man!" All three ninjas turned to an old man on their left who sold fruits and vegetables. He looked around as if expecting to find someone before turning to the white-haired male. "Where's your pink-haired friend?"

"Sorry old man," Suigetsu answered with a grimace. "Sakura's not well today."

The old man took one tomato from the pile and held it up. "I even got fresh tomatoes for her. She really loves them."

"Next time—URGH!"

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed angrily as he found himself being harshly shoved against the wall by Sasuke, an arm on his neck. The Uchiha's eyes were wide, "What did you say?" he asked slowly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke?!"

"What was her name?!" Sasuke growled as he shoved his arm deeper on the white-haired male's neck.

"Who?! Sakura?" he snapped. "We don't even know what her real name is 'cause she couldn't remember anything!"

Sasuke's eyes were burning wildly and Suigetsu was taken aback—was that _fear_? "What does she look like?" he asked hollowly.

"A woman about twenty years of age.. P-pink hair...green eyes.."

Sasuke was gone in an instant.

* * *

Juugo leapt into a fighting stance as the door violently opened, the wood shuddering in its frame. His red orange eyes widened as he recognized the tall form of the intruder.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Juugo asked as he lowered his fists.

"Where is she?" he asked and his eyes fell on the pale, sickly form of a woman with pink hair lying on the bed. Carefully, he walked closer until he was at the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees, his now black eyes wide with fear. "Sakura.."

Juugo watched wordlessly at Team Hebi/Taka's former leader's uncharacteristic actions. "You know her?"

The door shuddered on its frame again as Suigetsu and even Karin appeared. The white-haired male was panting heavily as he angrily grabbed the high collar of Sasuke's white shirt. "What the hell do you want?! Do you know her?!"

Sasuke removed Suigetsu's hand from his shirt. "Of course, I know her."

Suigetsu's anger subsided a little. "Oh really? Then she's a missing shinobi from Konoha?"

"Yes."

Suigetsu whipped his head to a cowering Karin hiding behind the door his purple eyes glinting maliciously. "What the fuck Karin! You said there were no missing reports from Konoha!"

Juugo hesitantly approached the black-haired male, "When we found her, she doesn't remember anything. Do you perhaps know her name?"

Sasuke reached out and took Sakura's clammy hand in his. He fingered the golden band on her ring finger and raised his own hand with the identical ring for the other three ninjas to see. "Her name is Uchiha Sakura. She's my wife."

Juugo's eyes widened and Suigetsu's jaw dropped as he moved backwards, the back of his knee hitting the bedside table, causing the cup of hot—now cold—tea to shatter to the ground.

* * *

**And Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun! :)**

**Thank you for reading! Please do review! :D**


	24. Glory

**Happy Day 24 everyone! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 24: Glory**

* * *

Karin's stomach clenched as she watched Sasuke gently caressed the pale, sweaty face of his wife, worry etched on his features. Beside her, Suigetsu grabbed her arm, his furious eyes searching hers, "What the _fuck_ is this, Karin?!" he demanded, his grip tightening. "You said!"

Even the normally serene Juugo was looking at her with disapproval, his lips pressed into a thin line.

She shouldn't be here. She didn't want to be here. Roughly, she pulled her arm from Suigetsu's grip.

And she ran.

* * *

He tried to stop his hands from trembling as he traced Sakura's unhealthily pale face. She was breathing shallowly, her dry, cracked lips slightly parted. Without looking up, he hissed, "How did this happen?"

Suigetsu crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Shouldn't _we_ be the one asking _you_? We found her injured, with no memories at all."

Sasuke's jaw clenched tightly as the image of an injured, bleeding Sakura, clothes tattered, flitted through his mind. "She left Konoha without informing anyone."

"Did you have a fight?" Juugo asked.

"No." Sasuke watched as Sakura took another harsh breath. "I need to bring her back to Konoha." He moved to carry her in his arms. "She needs a medic—_Tsunade_—Tsunade is in Konoha—"

"Sasuke!" The white-haired male grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "She's too weak! She might die during the trip!" But Suigetsu moved back as the Mangekyou Sharingan flashed through the Uchiha's eyes.

"I can't let her die!" Sasuke snarled.

Juugo stepped forward. "Karin. She might be able to help."

A growl erupted from Suigetsu's lips. "Not that bitch!"

The orange-haired male shook his head. "She's our only hope right now."

"No! It's her fault—"

"Where's Karin?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes, almost frantic, searching the room. "Where's Karin?!" he repeated, louder this time. And his next words surprised both Juugo and Suigetsu.

"Find her.. _please._."

* * *

Burying her head against her knees, Karin wept, angry tears pouring down her red eyes. How low could she really fall just because of her obsession? _Gods_, she wanted Sasuke's wife to die and did things to ensure that Sasuke would never meet her!

There was rustling behind her and Karin hastily wiped her tears as she looked up to meet Suigetsu's wary violet eyes. "Heal her," he commanded.

"Why should I?" she responded derisively.

"Bitch," the white-haired male cursed under his breath. "Don't tell me this is still because of Sasuke.""

Her red eyes hardened. "It has _always_ been about Sasuke."

To her surprise, Suigetsu surveyed her quietly before letting out an exasperated breath. "Stop this obsession, Karin. It's unbecoming of you."

Angrily, she snapped, "What the hell do you know about me?!"

"It's because I know you damn well," he responded, voice rising, "That I _wish_ you would stop because you're just hurting yourself!"

She stood up and matched his heated glare. "Stop acting like you care!"

Without warning, Suigetsu's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion and he slapped her across the cheek.

Karin's eyes widened as the stinging pain registered in her mind. She knew she annoyed Suigetsu even back in their team but never had he raised his hand on her.

Slowly, he lowered his hand. His eyes that met hers were sad, almost sympathetic. "Stop this," he muttered. "You're more than this, Karin." He surprised her by calling her name. "You deserve so much more than just an obsession."

Without waiting for a reply, he pivoted on his heels and made his way back to Juugo's hut, leaving Karin standing transfixed, a hand grasping her still stinging cheek, tears sliding down her face.

* * *

It wasn't a glorious return. Juugo still regarded her cautiously and Suigetsu refused to meet her eyes. Uchiha Sakura's delicate form on the bed was still unresponsive as before.

But Sasuke's gaze on her wasn't as cold as she expected. His black eyes were unsteady, almost lost, almost desperate—_almost_—and Karin swallowed the lump that formed on her throat.

He stood from his position beside Sakura and spoke quietly, "Heal her."

Karin took a hesitant step forward, her eyes unsure.

"_Please_..."

It was all it took for Karin to cross the distance from the doorway to the bed and slowly offer her arm to the almost dying woman. Because Sasuke never adamantly asked for help—never uttered 'please' in his requests—but for this woman, this woman he took as his wife, he was willing to do everything—everything.

And Karin finally—painfully and bitterly—understood.

No matter whatever she does, Uchiha Sasuke will never be hers.

* * *

Relief washed over Sasuke when he saw Sakura's fingers twitched. "Sakura," he called gently as she slowly opened her green eyes and met his own black ones.

But he did not expect the raw fear in her gradually widening eyes. And then she screamed.

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" Suigetsu rushed to her side and Sakura clung to him desperately, her body trembling.

Sasuke, dumbfounded, took a step back.

Tears were streaming down his wife's face, her voice cracking as she sobbed, "That m-man! I remember him!" She looked at her palms. "I-I was holding a kunai.. and then there was a high-pitched sound and I turned and.. lightning was crackling—_oh gods_!" She raised her head and pointed a shaking finger at Sasuke. "Suigetsu! That man tried to kill me!"

Sasuke could feel the blood drain from his face. Of all the things she could have remembered, it was their most inglorious encounter that she did.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	25. The Other Side of the Wall (Door)

**Happy Day 25 everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 25: The Other Side of the Wall (Door)**

* * *

It took Juugo's patient explanation and Suigetsu's earnest coaxing for Sakura to calm down.

Now, she found herself alone in her small room, moonlight filtering through the windows, illuminating the space in a soft glow. She hugged her knees closer to her chest as she tried to make sense of everything they told her. It was hard to believe, and she wondered briefly if this was still all part of a dream.

She sighed. It couldn't be possible—_that man_ tried to kill her, right? But then, she remembered his wide black eyes, staring at her as Suigetsu dragged him out of the room—

—they were full of hurt.

Sakura closed her eyes, willing herself to remember more. No memory surfaced but _something_ tugged at the corner of her mind. Slowly, she exhaled and felt her surroundings, becoming acutely aware of a presence—_a familiar one_—outside her door.

Snapping her green eyes open, she wondered if it was because she used to be a ninja, as Suigetsu suggested, that she could feel _him_. It wasn't Juugo nor Suigetsu, rather, it was _that man_, his aura vast but turbulent. Sakura furrowed her brows. Somewhere in her mind, she knew his aura was supposed to be calm instead.

Suigetsu assured her that _that man_ did not mean her any harm, in fact, he had been looking for her. _That man_ knew her. Sakura bit her lower lip as she tried to gather enough courage. If _that man_ was her only hope at regaining her memories, she should at least try to talk to him.

Carefully, she made her way out of the bed, making sure her steps were light and quiet. But surprisingly, she just knew that he already noticed her movement.

She stopped in front of the closed door and swallowed. "Hello..?" she called softly.

"You shouldn't be out of your bed, Sakura," _that man_ replied quietly from the other side of the door, and somehow, his voice brought an ache to her heart. Did this man really tried to kill her before?

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of unpleasant thoughts. "You know me?"

"Yes."

"Who are you..?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The name was very familiar—he was Suigetsu's former teammate and one of the strongest ninjas alive. Really, how did she get entangled with the likes of him? "Who am _I_?"

"You are Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Suigetsu said that you're my husband. Do you have any proof?" she challenged.

For a moment, Uchiha Sasuke was quiet, until finally he responded, "The ring."

Unconsciously, Sakura grasped the gold band on her finger. "It looks like any other ring. Nothing special."

"Take it off," _that man_ instructed and Sakura hesitantly obliged. The ring almost fell from her grasps as she saw what was engraved behind it.

_Sasuke & Sakura_

She inhaled sharply. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"We've been married for almost a year now."

Sakura collapsed on her knees and she leaned her forehead against the cool wooden door. "You married the person you tried to kill?" she asked in disbelief.

His voice sounded nearer, he must be leaning against the other side of the door too. "I regret it."

Pain shot through her chest. "Marrying me?"

"No," he answered calmly. She imagined him looking at her intently. "I regret trying to kill you."

"Because you failed to?" she said almost bitterly.

"Sakura." He said her name with such gentleness and familiarity that caused her heart to ache. "I.." There was the barest hint of uncertainty in his voice. "I was different before. And I am not proud of the things I have done. But believe me when I say that I _never_ wanted to hurt you."

Somehow, she just knew he was being honest.

With a sigh, she tried to lighten the mood. "How did you propose?"

It almost scared her that she somehow _knew_ how he reacted even if she couldn't see him—his eyebrows must have been raised, surprised by the question. "Pardon..?"

She snorted. "I mean, how did you ask me to marry you?"

He must have contemplated for a few moments before answering, "I gave you a tomato."

Slapping a hand against her forehead, she groaned. "So I really _love_ tomatoes?"

"You tolerate them." She could almost hear the amusement in his voice. "_I'm_ the one who loves them."

"Makes sense," she muttered. So that must be the reason why she was so attached to the plump red fruit. "How was our wedding?" Wasn't Uchiha Sasuke considered a hero? Surely, their wedding must have been a grand event.

"Simple and quiet," he replied. "We were wed by the Hokage, with our Jounin-sensei and your mentor as witnesses."

She stared at the door incredulously. "That's...it?"

"You were even late," he added.

Her jaw dropped. "You must be joking!"

She only heard his deep chuckle as a reply.

"Children?" she further pressed. "Do we have any..children?"

"You're currently three—almost four—months pregnant."

Her hand clutched her abdomen. So that was why she seemed to be gaining weight. Surprisingly, she didn't freak out as much as she had thought she would. It was discerning how she somehow knew these things. She sighed. "What happened to me? Why did I leave Konoha?"

"You wanted to see me, I suppose," he answered, voice slightly strained. "Because I went to Sunagakure even if you didn't want me to."

She banged her fist on the door. "You left me?!"

"For a mission," he confessed. "But Sakura, you _know_ how much I didn't want to go." She could hear the frustration in his voice, and she could also imagine him running his fingers through his black hair. "This might not have happened if I hadn't gone—I _shouldn't_ have left."

She was overcome by a great desire to comfort him. "Hey.." she called softly, her palm pressed against the door. "It's alright, everything's going to be fine.."

She heard a soft thud. Sasuke must have pressed his forehead against the door. "Sakura," he called quietly, almost barely above a whisper, which sends a jolt of electricity down her spine. "You should really go back to bed now. You still need to rest."

She cupped her slightly glowering cheeks and nodded. Realizing that he couldn't see her, she answered, "Alright." Carefully, she stood up and added hesitantly, "You'll be staying there?"

"..If you don't mind."

A small smile tugged the corners of her lips. "Suit yourself."

"Aa."

She paused on her way back to the bed. That one syllable reply was very familiar. Maybe..maybe she really must have lived with him long enough to know his quirks.

Setting herself down the bed, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her senses.

And somehow, his presence on the other side of her door didn't scare her as much anymore.

* * *

**I know the prompt is '_The other side of the wall'_ but I just had to stretch it using a door. Hope you don't mind!**

**Thank you for reading and please do review! **


	26. Staying Warm

**Thank you thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 26: Staying Warm**

* * *

"It was poison."

The next morning, seated on the small dining table, Sakura listened intently as the red-haired female ninja—_Karin_, Suigetsu mumbled next to her—explained. Karin looked down, not meeting their eyes, as she continued in a small voice. "I've managed to neutralize some of it, but she ultimately needs an antidote. Also, there's the issue of her memory loss."

"I'll bring her to Tsunade," Sasuke spoke as he leaned against the opposite wall. "She'll know what to do."

Juugo raised his gaze from his cup and nodded, "I think it's the best option."

This was how Sakura found herself traveling with Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha.

Given the choice, she would have wanted if Suigetsu or Juugo or even Karin accompanied them. But the three exchanged glances and politely declined for various reasons. Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that the man who stood behind her must have threatened them to say no. Thus, begrudgingly, she had to say a short goodbye to the people who saved her. It pained her to leave them but Juugo and Suigetsu promised to visit her and her child (after recovering from the shock of the news of her pregnancy) in Konoha once she is well.

She sighed and snuck a glance at the quiet man beside her. They have been walking for hours now and, other than the occasional _'Are you alright? Do you want to take a break?'_, he remained silent.

Still, she could feel that he always had his cool gaze on her.

"Are you alright? Do you want to rest?"

Sakura blinked, caught unaware as he stopped and turned to her. A frown formed on her lips as she recovered, "How far is Konoha? You know, we won't reach it if we keep stopping."

"We can travel faster if I carry you."

His intent stare slightly unnerved her and so she crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively, a blush on her cheeks. "No! I can walk!" Even if this person was her husband, she couldn't remember him anyway.

"Sakura."

_There_. That way of saying her name again. She averted her eyes. "I'm fine. Let's keep walking please."

He seemed unconvinced for a moment before finally conceding, "Alright."

They continued walking and Sakura knew he was purposely keeping to her relatively slow pace. Frowning, she tried to speed up.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard," he said.

"I am not," she replied, focused on walking faster. "I should be able to do this. I'm supposed to be a Ninja, right?"

"Yes. But you're mostly a medic."

She stopped and whipped her head to look at him, the revelation suddenly throwing her off-topic. "Really? You mean I can.._heal_?"

There was something akin to pride in his eyes. "You're one of the best, if not the best."

"Really? Tell me more!" she urged excitedly, all thoughts of rushing forgotten.

The corner of his lips tugged into a smirk, "You were trained by the best medic ninja of her time, the Fifth Hokage."

And they fell into a comfortable conversation as they traveled.

* * *

It was almost dusk when Sasuke stopped and surveyed the clearing. "We will stop here for the night," he announced.

Sakura sighed tiredly and sat at an uprooted tree. "How long until we reach Konoha?"

"We will arrive by tomorrow afternoon," he answered as he gathered firewood. She watched curiously as he performed hand seals and blew fire from his mouth, setting the firewood into a bright flame.

"Can I also do that?" she wondered aloud.

He paused pensively before responding. "You should. But I haven't gotten the chance to teach you yet."

Tilting her head to the side, she asked curiously, "Oh? You're going to teach me?"

He retrieved a piece of bread, a canister of soup and a jug of water from his pack and handed them to her. She mumbled her thank you as she received the items. "I should. You are an Uchiha after all."

She took a bite from her bread. "Is it some kind of Uchiha secret technique."

"Not really a secret, but it's an Uchiha technique," he answered patiently as he took his own pack of food—bread and a plump tomato.

Sakura looked at the tomato with interest, her lips curved in a small smile. "You weren't really joking when you said you _loved_ tomatoes."

"My mother used to have a tomato garden when I was young," he replied quietly.

"And up to now, you still _steal_ tomatoes from her garden?" Sakura accused with a chuckle, not noticing the way Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"My mother's dead."

"Oh," she stopped laughing and awkwardly averted her eyes. "I'm sorry.."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault." And he was silent again.

Sakura finished her bread and soup quietly, berating herself for destroying the comfortable mood they had started to fall into. Guilt crept into her heart, and she somehow knew she had made a mistake in mentioning his family.

She fiddled with her hands, her eyes downcast, "Hey," she called softly. His clear black eyes settled on her green ones and she hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Erm..do we have a tomato garden...in our home?"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "No. Why do you ask?"

She offered him a small smile, almost hesitant. "Let's make one when we return."

She couldn't deny the warmth she felt when she saw his eyes light up.

* * *

She pulled the blanket up to her chin, her eyes surveying his form warily. He was seated against the tree nearest to her, an arm draped over one knee that was bent towards his chest. The flickering flames casted shadows on his face and she could see the tired lines and darkened circles underneath his eyes.

She sat up from the sleeping bag and frowned, "You'll catch a cold." She pulled the blanket away from her body, slightly grimacing at the lost of warmth, and offered it to him. "I already took your sleeping bag, you should at least have the blanket. I'm much nearer the fire anyway so it's quite warm."

He shook his head, "I don't need it.

Her frown deepened. Really, why did she marry this obnoxious, stubborn male? "No need to act chivalrous you know."

His brows furrowed. Was he starting to get annoyed? "Sakura. Rest now."

She huffed and crossed her arms against her chest. "I _can't_ rest knowing you might—I don't know? Get_ sick_ from the cold perhaps!" He smirked in amusement and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, as she snapped, "What?"

"You've always been stubborn," he replied as he stood up and walked towards her. Sakura watched cautiously as he sat next to her and draped the large blanket over their lower bodies. "Happy?" he asked, still mildly amused.

She averted her eyes as her cheeks flushed, "I didn't mean we should share."

"This is a compromise," he explained, "So that both of us can still stay warm. Now, you can sleep."

She sighed as she lay down, her eyes staring at the night sky, "Hey."

"Sasuke," he suddenly spoke. "You may call me by my name."

"_Sasuke_," she corrected herself and his lips quirked in a half-smile. She stared at him thoughtfully. "You have black eyes."

His brows furrowed, not fully comprehending the meaning of her words. "I do," he responded slowly.

She closed her eyes briefly. "But the you from my memory had red eyes.." _That man who tried to kill me had red eyes._

"You must be referring to the Sharingan," he answered as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's a bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan."

"Oh..." Those red eyes haunted her dreams, brought fear to her being. Still, she found herself asking, "Can I see it?"

He looked at her skeptically and sighed. "Sleep now, Sakura. You're tired."

"Can I see?" she pressed, stronger this time. Curiosity nagged her senses, overpowering the fear she still felt. "_Please_..?"

He regarded her carefully before nodding. For a moment, he closed his eyes and Sakura held her breath as he slowly opened them, his eyes now a deep red color, with three black tomoe swirling.

"They're...different from my memory.." she whispered breathlessly, her green eyes unwavering.

"Mangekyou Sharingan," he answered quietly as the tomoes continued to spin and the pattern transformed into a pinwheel design.

Sakura's lips parted in a silent gasp. It was _those eyes_. She should be afraid..._right?_ But, unexpectedly, there was no fear she felt. Instead, she found herself drawn into them. Gently, she reached up and touched his cheek. "They're..." she tried to find the words as she stared, mesmerized. "They're... beautiful."

He blinked in surprise, and slowly smiled, "Thank you, Sakura."

It was the last thing she remembered before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Last Scene was inspired by the brief but meaningful SasuSaku eye contact in chapter 685.**

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	27. Misguided

**Happy Day 27 everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 27: Misguided**

* * *

They arrived in Konoha in the afternoon of the next day, as Sasuke predicted.

As soon as they entered the large gates, people both old and young, ninja and civilians, flocked her, and asked for her well-being. It surprised Sakura that she seemed to be well-loved by the villagers. She glanced at Sasuke, unsure of what to do, and he gently held her hand, excusing themselves politely. They should first visit the Hokage, he said, because Naruto—her eyes widened slightly, _the other hero!_— would want to know that she is safe.

Naruto, the youngest Hokage, was supposed to be a hero and if he was Sasuke's best buddy, surely he was also a quiet, reserved man full of wisdom. But the blonde haired, blue-eyed man that greeted her was nothing of that sort.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'm glad you're alright!" Naruto jumped from his seat and enveloped her in a tight hug, his bright blue eyes tearful. She froze in surprise but Sasuke merely gave her an encouraging nod.

Slowly, she patted the hokage's back. "There.. there.."

The Hokage leaned back and grabbed her shoulder as he examined her. "...You don't remember me, Sakura-chan?" he treaded delicately.

Sakura gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama."

"No worries!" Naruto smiled brightly. He nodded at Sasuke, "Kakashi and Sai just sent a message that they've also located Baa-chan. They will be arriving in Konoha the day after tomorrow."

"Baa-chan?" she echoed quizzically.

"Your mentor, Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baachan, the Fifth Hokage!" the current Hokage explained. "She's enjoying her retirement really well, you know, vanishing from time to time without any word," he snorted. "Gambling, as always I'd say. But don't worry! She's coming back to heal you."

Bowing her head, she replied, "Thank you."

Naruto clapped his hands together, a grin on his face. "Sakura-chan, you're starving right? Let's eat at Ichiraku's!"

"No," Sasuke interjected hastily. "She needs to eat a more balanced meal."

A thoughtful expression crossed the blonde's face. "Oh, right. Hmm.. there's a delicious restaurant in the same street as Ichiraku's." He turned to Sasuke, "Why don't we eat there instead?"

When he didn't protest, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and excitedly led her out, Sasuke following closely behind.

* * *

Dinner was a lively event as Sakura listened to Naruto's happy chatter. Beside her, Sasuke mostly kept quiet as he inconspicuously filled her plate with more vegetables. Was he expecting her to finish them? The corner of her lips curved down in a slight frown as she mumbled, "I can't eat that much."

"You should," Sasuke replied quietly as he returned to his own plate. "Who knows how much crap Juugo and Suigetsu fed you not knowing you were pregnant."

Her frown deepened as she snapped, "You shouldn't say that! They _saved_ me, you know!"

Naruto stopped talking, his eyes darting from Sakura to Sasuke. "Huh? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Sakura replied, plastering a smile on her face as she turned to Naruto. "You were saying?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at Sasuke, who said nothing, before continuing, a mischievous grin on his face, "I was saying, Sakura-chan, that you'll name your son Naruto the Second, right?"

"No," Sasuke cut in.

"Why not?" Sakura intoned, her eyebrow arching.

"_Sakura_." Sasuke said, his own brows furrowed.

"Naruto is the Hokage. Plus he's a hero too," she explained. "And our teammate, right? So I don't see why we can't consider it, _Sasuke_."

His lips were pressed in a thin line, and it brought satisfaction to Sakura to draw a reaction from him. He chose not to respond and focused his attention back to his food.

From her right, Naruto whistled. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You made _Teme_ angry, Sakura-chan."

She looked at the blonde incredulously and whispered back, "That's already anger?" But the man was quiet!

Naruto chuckled as he surveyed the silent black-haired Uchiha. "Yeah. But don't worry, he doesn't have the heart to get angry with you long enough anyway."

* * *

The Uchiha Manor was an impressive house, with wide gardens and plenty of rooms. Suddenly, Sakura missed Juugo's hut—it might be small but it wasn't this silent.

She wondered if she ever felt lonely living here before.

He led her to the last room down the corridor, opening lights as he went, "This is our room," he said as he ushered her inside. "There's an adjoining bathroom. Your clothes are in the closet on the left."

She turned to him and gave a small bow, "Sasuke, thank you." She shifted, and continued quietly, "I..I'm sorry if I made you angry."

He regarded her for a moment before shaking his head, "Don't worry about it."

"Er..." There was an awkward pause. Sakura tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear, thinking of what to say. "Erm.."

"You should rest now," Sasuke exhaled as he exited the room.

Sakura tilted her head, "Huh? Where are you going?"

He gestured to the opposite room. "You are not comfortable to stay in a room with me, aren't you?"

"N-not really!" she stammered.

He paused and sighed. "There is no need to force yourself to accept me, Sakura."

Her mouth hung slightly open in surprise as he closed the door silently behind him, leaving her very confused. Alright, this was her husband... but, was this _sulking_, considerate man really also the one who tried to kill her?

* * *

There was only one way that Sakura thought could solve her predicament. The next morning, she asked Sasuke to bring her to her closest friend. He looked at her questioningly for a moment before conceding to her request. Naruto was busy and so he brought her to a flower shop instead, where a curvaceous woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes shrieked in greeting.

"Sakura! You're back!" The woman threw her arms around Sakura's neck.

"Uhm.. hello Ino.." Sakura greeted back, almost awkwardly. "Uhm.. Can I talk to you privately?"

Ino pulled her away at arm's length and flicked her blue eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke's lips curled as he mumbled, "Don't take long, Sakura," before reluctantly vanishing out of sight.

"Well," Ino finally said as she ushered the pink-haired woman towards the back of the flower shop, her lips set in a wide smile. "What is it? It must be very important that you'd drive your husband away."

Sakura fidgeted. "You're my closest friend, right?"

"Your closest _girl_ friend, hon."

Sakura took a deep breath, "Then.. why did you allow me to marry Sasuke?"

It definitely wasn't what Ino expected. Her eyes widened and her smile slightly fell. "I've heard that you don't remember anything.. but, Sakura, are you _seriously_ asking me that?"

Exasperated, Sakura let out a puff of breath. "I don't know.. I don't know anymore.."

Gently, Ino ushered her to sit. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just.. confused," the pink-haired woman confessed, her green eyes lowered to her hands. "Sasuke.. he's the only memory I have right now.. but.. the Sasuke from my memory and the Sasuke that I see now are just... two _different_ people." She shook her head. "I'm just confused."

"What memory?"

"He tried to kill me."

Ino clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Of all the things, huh?"

Sakura snapped her head up. "See? So _why_ in the world did _I_ marry the person who tried to _kill_ me!"

The blonde woman shifted uncomfortably, "Sakura, look, I don't think I'm the right person—"

"I don't know who to ask anymore," Sakura cut in, her green eyes desperate. Her heart told her that Sasuke was someone she could trust, but her mind—that single memory she had of him—made her stop and think otherwise. She needed to know. She needed to hear from someone outside of Sasuke and her to be contented. "I don't want to be misguided, so _please_, Ino—if you're really my closest friend, please tell me the truth."

Ino's lips were pressed into a thin line, her brows drown in deep thought. Finally, she raised her blue eyes to meet her green ones. "I can't answer that, Sakura, because I don't know myself."

Her green eyes widened with disbelief. "What? You must know something, right? Like.. how long have we been together before he proposed? Or..or.. was I really happy when I married him?"

"Your relationship wasn't what I would call conventional, really," Ino explained slowly. "It was all very... _sudden_."

"Sudden?"

Ino sighed deeply as she picked her words carefully, "After the war, there was just so many things to be done. Everyone was busy in rebuilding Konoha, even the two of you, and you fell into.." Sakura held her breath, was this the point they fell in love? ".._comfortable companionship_, I guess. You had deep understanding of each other, that's true." Ino massaged her forehead, feeling a massive headache coming, "But one day, you just announced that Sasuke proposed and that you said yes."

"I..I did? Impossible!"

Ino nodded emphatically. "That's what we said. You and Sasuke might have rebuilt your.. friendship, I guess? But as far as we—_I _know you weren't dating or anywhere near that. Everything was so sudden. Even Tsunade-sama couldn't believe it. She initially didn't want you to go through with it even when you asked her to be a witness. She was worried for you."

Sakura was speechless, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"But you just laughed at our concerns, telling us not to worry," Ino continued. "But of course, we were worried! There were even rumors that Sasuke might have gotten you pregnant that's why you're rushing to get married... or even that Sasuke has a terminal illness that's why he needs to revive his clan as soon as possible," she added with a short chuckle.

"Still, you got married, and everyone was on their toes, anticipating an _announcement_ of some sort, of why you two suddenly tied the knot, but months later, none came." Ino grimaced. "If anything... it seems like nothing really has changed. Sure you spent more time together, I guess. I don't know what happens when it's just the two of you but publicly, Sasuke still maintained a polite distance, tried to remain disinterested even. Naruto started to worry too because after being married for almost half a year, anyone would expect you'd be pregnant already—but you _weren't_." Ino shook her head, almost tired, "Yet you continued to assure us that you were happy and everything was fine."

Sakura twisted the fabric of her skirt between her fingers before speaking, "Was I.. was I really happy, you think?"

Ino took her time to reply, her eyes focused on the flowers behind Sakura. Finally she stood up, took the flowers and handed them to the confused pink-haired woman. "Do you like these flowers?" she suddenly asked.

Sakura looked down at the white lilies. They were beautiful and felt nostalgic. "I suppose.."

A soft smile grazed Ino's lips. "I don't know what happened but a few months ago, Sasuke started buying these white lilies almost every other day." She paused, her blue eyes staring at her knowingly. "_For you_. Something must have happened, I don't know what.. you haven't shared that bit of information with me yet," her lips quirked in a mock frown. "Were you happy? I don't know, Sakura, you're the only one who can really answer that. But I think Sasuke... he _tries_ to make you happy, no matter how unconventional his ways had been."

"People change, Sakura, and I think you've changed Sasuke for the better."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please do review!**


	28. When the Power Fails

**I can't believe I have reached the one hundred review mark. Thank you, thank you so much for all the support! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 28: When the Power Fails**

* * *

Aside from the Flying Thunder God kunai, a part of Sasuke also hated Naruto's Kage bunshins.

His eyes narrowed warily as the Naruto clone slid next to him on his perch atop the roof of the Yamanaka flower shop. "Shouldn't you be working?"

The hokage merely flashed him an easy grin. "Hehe. Well, I am.

If Naruto wanted to stay, he would, and he would do it annoyingly so, and thus Sasuke did not bother to wave him away. As long as he would take the hint and remain at least quiet—

"Something on your mind?"

—But of course, he wouldn't. "You wouldn't be of much help."

"You wouldn't know unless you try," Naruto countered, his grin unwavering as his blue eyes flickered down. "Want to know what they're talking about?"

Sasuke did. But incurring Ino's wrath by eavesdropping wasn't exactly something he looked forward to. His black eyes focused on the blonde, weighing the proposal. "You can?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well I can ask Sakura-chan. Or even Ino later."

Sasuke huffed. "What makes you think they would tell you?"

"I'm Sakura-chan's best friend! Even if she doesn't remember, I know she _feels_ it." _And I'm her husband_, Sasuke wanted to add sarcastically. Naruto jabbed his thumb against his chest. "I'm also the Hokage! Of course, they'd tell me."

"..Never mind." If it were that easy, he would have done it himself. He sighed deeply. "When exactly will Tsunade be back?"

"Tomorrow morning. Just got a word from Sai an hour ago." Naruto leaned back on his palms, and added with a grin, "So don't worry too much, _teme_."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that behind Naruto's easy grin, the current Hokage was just as anxious as him for the Fifth Hokage's return—for Sakura's recovery. "Tsunade can heal her," he assured, more to himself, but even Naruto noticed the undertones of doubt in his voice.

"She can—and she will," Naruto agreed resolutely.

And then— "Naruto," Sasuke started, his voice grave. "What if Tsunade fails?"

_What if Tsunade fails? _Sasuke did not even want to think about it, he didn't even want to consider it as a possibility. But it was still a valid outcome.

Naruto's jaw tightened, "What are you saying, Sasuke-teme? Of course, that's impossible! Baachan's the best! If there's anyone who can heal Sakura-chan, it's Tsunade!"

Sasuke's expression darkened. "That means, if Tsunade fails, then no one else can heal Sakura."

By this, Naruto's grin completely faltered, his blue eyes dimming. "You shouldn't think like that, _teme_," he chided faintly.

"Why not?"Sasuke wondered cynically. Fate had decided to fuck his life early on—the Uchiha Massacre, the death of his brother, being used by Tobi—what made this time an exception? He wouldn't be too surprised if fate decided to fuck with him again and take away that one person whom he cherished above all else by making her forget him. His chest tightened with a pang of hatred, life had _always_ been unfair to him anyway.

Sighing deeply, Naruto stared at his best friend, "Sasuke, what are you talking about? You're being irrational—"

"It's a fucking valid possibility," Sasuke spat, voice rising angrily. "She might not recover. She might not remember anything at all!"

"Sasuke—"

"She might not remember anything about being a ninja!" Sasuke continued, ignoring Naruto. "How will she live then? How about her duties? How about her friends? Her family?" He ran a hand through his black hair as he added bitterly, "How about _our_ child? How about _us_?"

Naruto was silent for a while, his eyes lowered, as he tried to find the right words. "Even if Sakura doesn't remember how to be a ninja, she can re-learn it. She's really intelligent and hardworking, you know." His eyes narrowed. "In the event that she can't—or doesn't want to—re-learn, I'm sure Sakura-chan can adapt to a civilian life. Her friends would understand..and we'll do everything we can to rebuild our bonds.."

Sasuke didn't say anything and kept his head against his bent knee.

Finally, Naruto raised his knowing blue eyes. "What you're really afraid of is Sakura not remembering you, isn't it?"

"She remembers me. She remembers that I tried to kill her," Sasuke answered scornfully.

Sasuke hated those blue eyes that seemed to see more than what he wanted the blonde to see. "How is that a problem? It certainly wasn't a problem before, _teme_. She _married_ you still."

"It isn't that easy, _dobe_."

"What is?" Naruto wondered honestly. "Sasuke, you're overthinking this. If Sakura doesn't remember you.. you'll just have to help her remember, yeah?"

Naruto wasn't getting it. The _dobe_. "Naruto—"

"Sasuke," the blonde began, his tone serious. "If Sakura still doesn't remember, will you leave her?"

"No." He didn't have any plans to. It wasn't an option.

"That settles it then," Naruto announced with a grin. "What's the next best option then? Seriously, Sasuke, I'm like the genius here!"

He wouldn't leave Sakura even if she didn't remember him. He would fight tooth and nail to keep her, do everything in his power to make her stay. But would Sakura choose to stay with a man whom she remembered tried to kill her? Didn't they have any other good memories together?

_Good memories together?_

Naruto's grinned widened as he watched understanding dawn on the Uchiha's black eyes. "That's right Sasuke. If all else fails, then you'll just have to make _new_ memories together. Many, many, _many_ good memories that would eventually overcome that one, bad memory she has of you."

"Plus, the two of you promised," Naruto continued wistfully. "In sickness and in health, till death do you part."

* * *

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she stood in front of him, eyes cast downwards. Finally, with a deep sigh, she raised her head and met his gaze fully. "I want to tell you something," she began.

Sasuke nodded and allowed her to continue.

"I've been thinking a lot. My mind tells me to fear you while my heart tells me otherwise. They said you've changed but I _don't _remember that." She shook her head. "It's very complicated, this lack of memory thing."

"I..see," because he couldn't come up with something more intelligent than that. Not with the pang of nervousness he felt with what he was about to do.

"So until I am healed, I've decided to just.. try my best with whatever we have." She took a deep breath, raised an outstretched hand and smiled. "Hello, my name is Uchiha Sakura. I have no memories at all. Pleased to meet you."

Sasuke's black eyes flickered from Sakura's hand to her determined face. Gently, he accepted her handshake, his lips curving into a small smile of his own. "Uchiha Sasuke. Pleased to meet you too."

Sakura beamed at him and laughed. "You must think I'm really crazy."

"No, not at all," he answered smoothly. "Lunch?"

Her green eyes softened, and Sasuke could somehow see the old Sakura filtering through. "I'd love too."

He took her hand in his and guided her through the roads of Konoha. This was a start. Because if all else failed, Uchiha Sasuke would just have to make Uchiha Sakura fall in love him again.

* * *

**I'm really stretching the use of these prompts. Phew. Three more to go!**

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	29. Tattoo

**Happy Day 29 everyone! We're very near the end! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 29: Tattoo**

* * *

There was no doubt Uchiha Sasuke was beautiful.

From the smooth expanse of his pale skin, to his wayward black hair, to the aristocratic slope of his nose, to the downward curve of his mouth, to his strong neck connected to his broad shoulders, to the lines of his brows and then to his deep _deep_ dark eyes...that were staring back at her.

Sakura blinked, and quickly lowered her eyes to her steaming bowl of ramen, her cheeks flushed pink. She bit her lower lip. Damn, was he smirking?

"Is there something on my face?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"No—_None_," she answered quickly as she picked up her chopsticks and swirled the noodles in her bowl.

"I thought you wanted to eat here," Sasuke asked as he eyed her still untouched food.

Sakura pursued her lips. "I did. I wanted to know why the Hokage was so _taken_ by the food here."

She watched as Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Naruto's taste in food is questionable. Do not take it as a rule of thumb," he warned.

She couldn't help but giggle. "You two are really close, aren't you?"

"Hn. Unfortunately."

When the last of her giggles finally died down, she placed her chin on her propped elbow, and gazed at him. "So what now, Sasuke? You asked me for lunch, I wanted to eat at Ichiraku's," she ticked on her fingers. "It's your turn."

It was a set-up they had agreed on. They would take turns on fulfilling each other's request—give and take, Sakura explained. That way, they—or rather, _she_—would hope to learn more about each other.

Sasuke looked at her, and there again was that familiarity in his gaze that Sakura just couldn't shake away. His black eyes lowered to her bowl. "I want you to finish your food."

Her eyebrows rose disbelievingly, "That's it? You're requesting for simple things. You might regret it, you know."

There was confidence and a hint of arrogance in the way he tilted his head and in the way his lips quirked, "Would you want me to ask for more?"

Sakura shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable at the way he stared at her. "..Well as long as it's in my capacity."

He leaned towards her and settled his hand next to hers on the table, barely touching. "It's definitely within your capacity," he replied in a low tone that sent a shiver down Sakura's spine.

She laughed nervously. "I'll...just finish my food, okay?"

He leaned back, his smirk unwavering. "Good."

This husband of hers—Uchiha Sasuke—was an enigma. He was.. _handsome_—but even the word did not give justice to his looks—_perfect_, even? With all his masculine lines and symmetry, tall stature and toned muscles, it was no surprise that she had been smitten with him. Sakura glanced to her sides where a group of women openly stared and ogled at the male Uchiha. It seemed even marriage didn't make him unavailable to some women.

Somehow, the thought irked her.

A part of her though couldn't blame them. Uchiha Sasuke was _desirable_, that's for sure.

She paused from gulping down the ramen broth, and stared at the liquid pensively. She prayed that she wasn't like them—that she had not fallen in love with Sasuke just because of his looks. She hoped that, as the woman he chose, she must have seen something more.

Still, she decided to just go with the flow, there was no point dwelling in a past she could not remember. Shaking her head, she moved to finish her food.

"It's your turn now," Sasuke reminded her as they made their way out of Ichiraku's. "What is it you want, Sakura?"

Sakura considered her request for a moment. As the heir of a great clan, he was rich, that much she could say. No doubt, he could give her anything money could buy. And she didn't want that. She wanted something more.. something he had to work for, something almost impossible for him to acquire. Finally, she raised her green eyes to look at him, an idea on her mind. "Sasuke, I want to fly."

* * *

Of course, it was possible for him—he was a ninja, a _hero_ on top of his various accolades. Sakura watched in amazement as he formed hand seals and summoned a large hawk. Smoothly, he carried her and jumped on top of the hawk which soared above Konoha.

"Show off," Sakura muttered upon seeing an almost smug grin on his face.

"You wanted to fly," he pointed out casually as he set her down the hawk's soft feathers. "It just happens I have the means."

Sakura snorted and shifted her attention down the small figures of Konoha. The shinobi village was a picturesque jigsaw of colors from above—the carved mountain, the flat and pointed rooftops, the maze of concrete pavements, all enclosed within a dense green forest. "Wow.." she mumbled in awe as she leaned forward.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and Sakura turned to him questioningly. "Careful. You might fall," he cautioned.

She flashed him a smile. "I won't," she assured but laced her fingers with his just in case.

They sat comfortably as Sakura took in the view, her wide green eyes savoring the sight. She laughed and smiled, pointing out structures for him to identify. Just as she was giggling over his not-so-kind comment about Naruto's face on the Hokage mountain, she stopped, her mouth hanging open.

Sasuke's eyes were alert as he moved closer, "What's wrong?"

Slowly, Sakura's gaze dropped to the discernible bump of her abdomen over her dress. With a shaking hand, she pressed on the spot, "I..I think he—or she—moved," she whispered.

He was looking at her intently, "Moved...you say?"

"Sasuke," her tone was laced with excitement, her green eyes wide as she looked back at him, "The baby moved!"

His own eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out.

"Quick! Insult Naruto again!" she gushed.

"..What?" was his highly intelligent reply of disbelief.

"I'm testing a theory here!" she explained hastily. "Hurry, Sasuke!"

One of his brows rose as he reluctantly complied, "..Naruto the _dobe_..?"

Sakura let out a short squeak, and then burst into peals of laughter, both of her hands clutching her abdomen. "Can you believe it! Our baby responds to _insulting_ Naruto!"

His brows rose higher on his forehead in a mixture of amazement and incredulity.

Sakura's eyes were suddenly glazed with an unreadable emotion as her laughter died down, her expression becoming pensive as she looked at him, "..Our baby moved, Sasuke," she repeated, a lone tear tracing her cheek.

"Sakura.."

More tears fell from her eyes. "It's not a dream, right? I'm really pregnant, with _our_ child. Can you believe it, Sasuke? Me—a _mother_? Can I become a good mom? Sasuke.. how was your mom? How was _my_ mom? I can't remember," she rambled, her shoulders shaking.

Tentatively, he reached out and carefully gathered her into his arms. "It's alright Sakura.." he whispered against her hair.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. "This is—it's just.. _overwhelming_. I'm.. I'm really sorry, Sasuke."

"Don't worry," he assured her quietly his eyes staring at her abdomen. "Sakura," he began hesitantly and she craned her neck to look at him. "Do you think.." He shook his head, trying to pick the right words, "I mean... can I feel him too?"

With a smile, Sakura gently took his hand and laid his calloused but warm palm against her abdomen. "Go on."

"Naruto the _dobe,_" he mumbled and Sakura watched as his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open wordlessly when the baby kicked beneath his palm.

Sakura caressed her abdomen, "Our baby doesn't seem to like anyone insulting his godfather."

"Who said anything about Naruto being a godfather?" Sasuke murmured, his black eyes still fixed on her abdomen. "We're getting Kakashi."

"And Naruto," Sakura added with a chuckle. "He wouldn't want to be left out now, would he? Especially since our child seems to have taken an early liking."

She saw the first signs of jealousy as his lips curved inward, his brows furrowing.

"Don't sulk now, Sasuke—" and she remembered Naruto's endearing term for her husband, "—_teme_."

The baby moved.

Sakura burst into laughter, "Oh, you don't want anyone insulting your father too?" She clutched her abdomen tenderly. "You're going to have to grow up as a strong ninja, my child!"

"He will," Sasuke declared, his wide black eyes full of admiration as his gaze met her green ones. "I'll teach him everything I know—ninjutsu, taijutsu, shurikenjutsu—help him unlock and master the sharingan. Then you can teach him the basics of medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. He'll be unrivaled." His gaze lowered to his hand still on her abdomen, his jaw clenched, a mixture of emotions flickering through his eyes. "Sakura.. I..."

Somehow, she knew he was never good with expressing himself. Gingerly, she placed her hand on top of his, "Sasuke, it's my turn." His eyes focused back on her and she smiled warmly. "Smile for me."

Slowly, he did, the corners of his lips lifting but not showing his teeth, his eyes slightly crinkling. And Sakura's breath hitched in her throat, her chest aching with longing.

Because more than his beautiful face, his pale skin, his wayward black hair, the aristocratic slope of his nose, his strong neck, his broad shoulders, the solid lines of his brows—

It was this unguarded, honest smile that was tattooed on her mind.

* * *

**First time mothers normally feel fetal movement at 20 weeks (5 months) while those who already became pregnant before feel their baby move as early as 16 weeks (4 months). I'm just assuming that being ninjas, Sakura and Sasuke are more perceptive to these small movements. :D**

**I miss Part 1 smiling Sasuke :( Whether it be in canon or filler. **

**Thank you for reading and please do review! **


	30. It All Comes Back To This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 30: It All Comes Back To This**

* * *

Tsunade arrived in Konoha at daybreak of the next day. The news that her pupil had been found but possibly poisoned and with no memories at all had the sent the Sannin into a mad dash home, almost leaving behind Kakashi and Sai who fought to keep up with her.

The Fifth Hokage rushed to the Uchiha Manor where her pupil and her husband were already waiting for her. No doubt, Uchiha Sasuke must have sensed her coming and prepared Sakura even at the ungodly hour of her arrival.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura greeted politely with a short bow.

"Sakura! What in the world happened to you?!" Tsunade asked in a strong voice, her amber eyes already assessing her condition.

"I...I'm sorry.." Sakura bowed her head, and Tsunade sighed deeply.

"Never mind." Her hands were already glowing green as she pressed on Sakura's abdomen. "Four months pregnant, a boy," she heaved a sigh of relief, "The child is safe." Her hands continued to probe, her brows furrowing in concentration. "A slow acting poison," she continued, murmuring to herself, "Normally can be deadly.." her amber eyes met her pupil's green ones wide with fear. "You're lucky your my student, your immunity in poisons helped you survive this long. Also some of the poison has already been neutralized. The antidote should be easy to make."

With this, Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank goodness.."

Retrieving her hand, Tsunade turned to Shizune who had just arrived still panting. "Shizune! I need you to make the antidote, and you," she turned to Sasuke who stood beside Sakura silently, "Take Sakura to her room. I will follow shortly to look into her memory loss."

* * *

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked his wife as he helped her settle down on the bed.

Sakura managed a small smile. "A little, I guess. But I'm also excited to remember."

He took her hand into his and squeezed it, his eyes fixed intently on her. "Everything will be alright," he reassured.

Sakura nodded just as the door opened and Tsunade entered.

"Alright Sakura, are you ready?" the blonde woman asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," the pink-haired woman answered, her green eyes determined.

Tsunade spared a glance at Sasuke. "You wouldn't leave even if I tell you to, would you?" She sighed, not waiting for the black-haired Uchiha's reply. "Just shut up, alright?"

"Sasuke," Sakura called as she flashed him a warm smile, "See you later, I guess?"

There was hope in his eyes. "Aa. See you later, Sakura," Sasuke replied quietly as Sakura closed her eyes and Tsunade laid her palm over her forehead.

"Let's retrieve your memories, shall we?"

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura's arms were soaked with Sasuke's warm blood as she struggled to pour what little chakra she had on his wound. Her vision clouded with her tears as she cried, "No! NO! Sasuke! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Beside her, Naruto was shouting _Teme you can't die!_ but she couldn't hear him, all her attention focused on the dimming light on Sasuke's black eyes. His heart throbbed faintly beneath her palms. No.. She wouldn't let him go, not like this!

"Sasuke, please!" she poured more chakra, using everything she had learned to stop the bleeding. "Sasuke!"

His lips opened as he croaked, "_Sa..kura_.."

She forced a smile on her face. "Sasuke, you'll be alright, you hear me? The war's over, we won," she bit her lip as she tried to stop the tears that fell against his pale face. "..Sasuke we're going home."

He coughed, blood dribbling down the side of his mouth. "..Aa." And he closed his eyes.

Naruto screamed for _Sasuke-teme to open his damn eyes!_ But Sakura gripped his shoulder and shook her head.

"He's just exhausted, Naruto," she assured, the green glow of her hands fading, as she collapsed beside the black-haired Uchiha. Tentatively, she reached for his chest, his heart beating weakly but rhythmically beneath her palm. She had stopped the bleeding, he would live.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" Naruto wailed, tears streaming down his face as he and his clone took hold of his teammates and carried them on his back. "Come on! Let's go home!"

That day, Uzumaki Naruto finally brought home all of his teammates back to Konoha.

.

.

.

The day before they were married, she and Sasuke met at daybreak wearing their best kimono, hers a pale pink with white obi and his a grey piece embroidered with the Uchiha clan symbol. She smiled at him and he nodded back, as they set out for the Konoha graveyard.

They first visited her parents' tombstones. Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki had unfortunately been part of the casualties of the war, and it still hurt Sakura that she hadn't been there to save them.

"Mom, Dad," Sakura whispered as she lovingly traced the names carved on the cold marble. "This is Sasuke. Remember him? He's my teammate." Her gaze shifted to the male Uchiha, "I'm marrying him tomorrow. I hope you'll give us your blessing."

Sasuke knelt beside her, his head bowed, his eyes closed. He was silent for a few minutes before murmuring, "I, Uchiha Sasuke, will take care of your daughter Sakura."

She held his hand in hers and squeezed it. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun will, mom, dad," she agreed with a smile.

At the Uchiha graveyard, Sakura bowed low in front of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto's resting place, her hands clasped primly in front on her lap. "I am Haruno Sakura. I...I promise to take care of Sasuke-kun."

"My mother," Sasuke spoke quietly beside her, "Would have loved you, Sakura. She always wanted a daughter." The corner of his lips curved upward, "Father, too, I suppose. He had his hands full of _boys_ instead."

Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll give them cute granddaughters one day."

He clasped her hand, the first rays of the sun striking his hair as a small smile tugged on his lips. "We will, Sakura. We will."

.

.

.

She always thought Sasuke was an early riser, but after being married to him for almost half a year, she found that she always woke up first.

And she loved those moments. She savored the silence of dawn as she would slowly open her eyes and crane her neck to gaze at his sleeping face. He was more relaxed during these times, the area between his brows smoothened. With a smile, she would flick his long dark lashes and sometimes even dared to pinch his cheeks and lift the downward curve of his mouth. She would snuggle against his bare chest and try to quiet down her giggles.

When she finally regained control of herself, she would also use this time to check on his body, healing scratches and scars from his missions that he deemed insignificant for her attention. Nothing about him was insignificant, she continuously admonished, but her husband was too stubborn for his own good.

Finally satisfied, she would place a soft kiss on his forehead, murmuring "I love you, Sasuke-kun," and wait for another five to ten minutes before he stirred awake.

This morning, she did the same things, and when her lips lingered against his forehead, she felt his arms tighten around her before finding herself pinned down on the bed.

She blinked, "Oh.. you're awake.."

He was staring down at her, black eyes focused on her green ones, his black hair—which had grown longer, Sakura made a mental note to fix it later—grazing her face. "I've always been awake," he replied, his tone lacking of any associated sleepiness.

"Oh.." She bit her lower lip. "Even before..?"

"Ever since we were married, Sakura."

Sakura pursed her lips, "Why have you been pretending all along?"

"I didn't want to spoil your fun," he responded, the corners of his lips twitching as he repressed an amused smile.

She hummed in agreement. "Well, I was having fun," she admitted. Gently, she placed her palm against his cheek and reached up, brushing her lips against the tip of his nose. She giggled upon seeing his eyes widen, and added in a murmur, "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

She really wasn't expecting a reply. He wasn't good at expressing himself. Thus, she was surprised when he leaned down and murmured against her lips, "I love you too, Sakura."

There were no fireworks, no bells tolling, no screaming Naruto, no perverted catcalls from Kakashi, no heartbroken shrieks of fan girls—it was, as fitting as Sasuke's nature, a quiet declaration.

But, as Sakura thought before melting into their kiss, it was perfect.

.

.

.

She placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the grave of Uchiha Itachi and paused to offer a short prayer. Beside her, Sasuke stood, his gaze fixed on the tombstone but not really seeing.

Gently, she laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. Her other hand grasped her still flat abdomen. "Let's name our son Itachi?" she offered.

It was as if life suddenly flooded back his empty black eyes and he tilted his head to look at her, grateful. "Nii-san would love that."

.

.

.

In hindsight, she knew there was hell to pay when she returned to Konoha. Naruto would be furious that she still left even when he asked her not to. He would make her feel guilty ten times and even more that she would concede to his request just to appease his _betrayed_ heart—probably by treating him ramen for a month or something equally ridiculous but endearing in a Naruto-way nonetheless.

And Sasuke...Sasuke would be more than furious—he would be _livid_. She couldn't help but chuckle. It wouldn't be surprising if he decided to persuade Naruto to ban her from missions and hospital duties in the remaining duration of her pregnancy. He might even consider not letting her out of the house. Seriously, he had become uncharacteristically overprotective.

Well, her boys should have known better. Sakura could move mountains (almost literally, she was working on that) just to get what she wanted. And if she wanted to see Sasuke—no matter how irrational it sounded in her normally logical brain—she _would_ see him.

She made her way into the dense forest, knowing that at the other end was the border of the Land of the Wind. Just as she hopped from tree to tree, the tree branch exploded beneath her feet.

There was only a split second interval before the adjacent branch exploded and Sakura dove down, shielding herself from the explosion. Her wide green eyes surveyed the area, suddenly becoming aware of the well-concealed explosive tags and—she squinted—possibly poisoned senbons littering the forest. She cursed under her breath, she had been careless. She shouldn't have lowered her guard because even if the war was over, this forest used to be part of the Akatsuki stronghold and was thus filled with traps.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her crumbled, and she could barely scream as she hastily enveloped her body with chakra to protect herself. It was a steep fall, her body slipping through the jagged rocks, cutting through her skin. Everything was a blur until she felt herself momentarily float, and her heart stopped—she was going to plummet down a cliff.

In hindsight, she should have summoned Katsuyu to help her or even used her Creation Rebirth technique, but at that moment—at that moment where she hung precariously between life and death—her judgement had been clouded, the only glaring thought running through her mind was that _her child_—_Oh gods, Sasuke's child_—_might die. _

It must have been her maternal instinct that drove her to curl into a ball, and instead of wrapping her arms over her head to brace for the impact, clutched her abdomen, poured all her available chakra with the intent of saving her unborn child.

_Sasuke will be beyond livid if he learns about this._

It was her last thought as she hit the river below, the cold water claiming her body.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke lifted his gaze as he felt Sakura awaken. Slowly, her green eyes opened, briefly dazed. "Sakura...?" he called tentatively.

She blinked once, twice, her eyes clearing, her lips curving into a smile as recognition flashed through her face. "I'm back... _Sasuke-kun_."

Overwhelmed, he pressed his forehead against the back of her palm. "Thank god," he murmured, his eyes shut tightly. "Welcome back, Sakura.."

Gently, she reached out with her other hand and ran her fingers through his hair that reached over his eyes, "Your hair.. has gone unbelievably rowdy, Sasuke kun.."

He raised his head, and ran his hand over the stubborn locks, his lips curved wistfully, "It has grown over my eyes. It does bother me."

Sakura laughed, "I'll just have to fix it later."

"Later," Sasuke agreed as he pressed his lips against her palm.

_Later_. Because they have their whole lives ahead of them, as husband and wife.

* * *

**I hope you caught the reference to Prompt 4 :D Because the whole story really heavily comes back to the first few prompts. Everything is interrelated.**

**The next one will be the epilogue! I can't believe we've reached this point already. Thank you, thank you so much for all the support! This would not have been possible without all of you!**


	31. Three Wishes

**Finally, the Epilogue :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prompt 31: Three Wishes**

* * *

When his son, Uchiha Itachi, was born, Sasuke took him gently into his arms and gazed at his soft black hair, black eyes and little nose that reminded him of Sakura. His chest filled with pride and his lips stretched into a grateful smile.

At that moment, Sasuke wished that his son would grow up strong and wise like his namesake.

This was why at a tender age of three, Sasuke gifted his son with a set of kunai, much to the chagrin of his wife, Sakura, and patiently taught the boy how to use them. At age five, he was already watching with stern eyes as his son performed a perfect Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.

At age seven, he and his wife attended their son's Academy graduation. Itachi had finished at the top of his class, and—as what Sakura giggled beside him, her green eyes bright with mischief—also conquered the hearts of his female classmates, possibly without meaning to do so.

Inwardly, he smirked. _Of course_. With him and Sakura as the boy's parents, it was expected.

Uchiha Itachi stood in front of his father, his small hands holding his newly acquired Konoha forehead protector. "Father!" the young boy said excitedly, because while he resembled Sasuke physically and in strength, the boy took on his mother's personality. "I am finally a genin!"

Sasuke's own father would have given a curt nod, and a cold _'As expected of my son'_ remark.

But Sasuke wasn't his father. Instead, he took the forehead protector, knelt in front of his son and secured the Konoha shinobi symbol on Itachi's forehead. His son was grinning in embarrassment as he muttered, "You didn't have to, father."

Sasuke gave his little boy—no, he was a shinobi now—a nod of approval as he ruffled his hair. "I am proud of you, son."

* * *

When her son, Uchiha Itachi, was born, Sakura placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, stroked his—_thankfully_— turf of black hair and nuzzled his small nose.

At that moment, Sakura wished that her son would grow up well-loved in a tightly-knit family, like the one she once had and like the one his father longed for.

Between Sasuke and her, Sakura was the more caring one, tending to her son's cuts and bruises after an afternoon of rigorous training with his father. She approached the boy with a smile, offering a clean towel, her hands already glowing green as she worked through his injuries.

Itachi bit the inside of his cheeks as his big black eyes stared at the retreating form of his father, and, when he was sure that the older man was gone, the boy winced and complained, "Father was too demanding today, I can't seem to please him, mother!"

Sakura smiled sympathetically as she healed the burn marks on his palms. "You've become a lot better in using Katon," she assured him.

"Still, it's not enough!" the five year old whined in distress, his eyes glazed with unshed tears. "I _don't_ want to disappoint father!"

"Oh, Itachi," she mumbled gently as she ruffled his hair. Like father, like son, it seemed. "Your father's already very proud of you."

There was doubt on the young Uchiha's eyes, "You really think so?"

She nodded and beckoned him to come closer as she whispered, "He is. He always boasts to your Uncle Naruto how strong you've become, and that you would definitely take the title of Hokage one day."

Young Itachi's eyes widened, "Really? Father said that?"

Sakura chuckled as she nodded. Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry had now included their respective sons. She straightened Itachi's clothes and took the boy's hand. "Let's eat dinner? I made your favorite!"

"Noodles topped with crushed tomatoes?" he asked excitedly and when she nodded, the boy pumped his fist in the air. "You're the best, mother!" He paused and looked around, "How about father?"

"He'll be home when we get there," she responded, her eyes flickering knowingly to the tree adjacent to them where she knew Sasuke was masking his chakra, listening to their conversation. She glanced down at her son and smiled, "Let's go home?"

"Yup!" the boy responded happily. "I'm starving!"

* * *

At the tender age of five, Uchiha Itachi wished he had a younger brother—or a cute younger sister even.

The idea came about when the three year old Uzumaki Minato excitedly told him, his lips parted in a wide toothy grin, that he was going to have a baby. Itachi had almost tripped.

"A _baby?_" the young Uchiha echoed disbelievingly.

The young Uzumaki's smile, if possible, brightened some more. "Yup! Because mom told dad that we're having a baby!"

"What's so good about a baby?" Itachi wondered with a grimace as he remembered the screeching bundle that his Aunt Karin held tiredly and that drove his normally cheerful Uncle Suigetsu irritable from lack of sleep. "It cries a lot."

Minato pouted, "But they're cute!"

"And _noisy_," Itachi added. To prove his point, he and the young Uzumaki sneaked into the Konoha General Hospital and headed into its nursery.

"See? They're noi—" Itachi paused upon opening the double doors—the nursery was quiet.

Minato tiptoed and peered into one of the small beds, his white eyes widening as he whispered, "Itachi look... baby's so..._adorable_.."

And Itachi's eyes widened in awe. The baby was sleeping peacefully, his small fists clenched tightly. Astonished, he and Minato watched as the baby stirred awake, his lids opening to reveal big light blue eyes that stared at them unblinking.

Carefully, Itachi reached out and traced a finger on the baby's cheek. The baby moved his head, his mouth trying to reach Itachi's finger. Startled, the young Uchiha retracted his finger while Minato clapped his hands over his mouth, suppressing an _'awwww'_.

The baby giggled.

At that moment, Itachi envied Minato. Minato was two years younger and yet he was going to be an older brother before him? It was unfair! He wanted to have a baby too!

But the question was _how?_

Itachi had sought his father first, and asked, "Father, how are babies made?"

His father's eyes widened for a fraction, his lips pressed in a thin line as he replied tersely, "Go ask your mother."

Which he did. But his mother had just laughed and ruffled his hair, "Oh, Itachi, you're too young for that!"

His mother and father would not tell him and so Itachi went to his godfather next. Kakashi's lone eye widened before crinkling in a smile. "Why do you ask that, Itachi?"

"Because Minato's going to have a younger brother soon and I want to have one too," the young boy replied seriously.

"Really now?" Kakashi replied as he regarded the boy for a moment. With a deep sigh, he stood up and retrieved an orange book and a green book from his book shelf. He handed them to Itachi, "Give these to your father and mother. Then you'll have a baby brother—or sister—soon."

Itachi eyed the books suspiciously. "Mother said these are bad books."

"Bad books for children like you," Kakashi replied easily. "So promise me you _won't_ _ever_ take a peek inside, alright? Just give these to your parents and they'll know what to do."

The young Uchiha still did not look convinced, "Are you sure, Uncle Kakashi?"

"Positive," the white-haired ninja replied with a thumbs-up.

Itachi did what his godfather asked him to. His parents, however, were not pleased. Sakura had shrieked and cursed her _bloody perverted sensei!_ as she broke the door to his apartment. She would have pulverized the whole place if Sasuke did not step in and said that he would deal with Kakashi himself.

His father was calmer as he entered, activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and burned the orange and green books with Amaterasu. Kakashi's wail of agony resounded loudly throughout Konoha. His Uncle Naruto even swore he heard it from the Hokage tower while Gai-sensei cried tears of joy upon hearing it when he entered the gates of Konoha, glad that his rival was still in the springtime of his youth.

Ever since then, his Uncle Kakashi had never tried that trick again. However, Itachi thought the plan actually succeeded because nine months later, the lovable Uchiha Mikoto was born.

Still, Itachi wanted another younger brother..and another younger sister.. and _maybe another younger brother?_ He smiled. He wanted to be the best older brother ever! But to do that—

—Itachi decided that he would need to borrow another orange book to give to his parents one of these days.

Kakashi was able to rebuild his Icha Icha Paradise collection anyway.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**And that's the end folks! Yes, it's NaruHina and SuiKa. I hope you enjoyed what you've read these past 31 days :D This is the first time I tried writing a story using prompts and it has been challenging but very fun!**

**Unfortunately, this is my last project as I will finally be retiring from fanfiction writing after being in the site for ten years already. I will be busier with Medical School starting this August and I'm afraid I will have little to no time to write. That being said, I will not stop being a SasuSaku fan however, and will continue to support SS stories when I have time to read. **

**Thank you, thank you so much for being with me as I finish this. I am forever grateful. :D**

**~Miriae**

**P.S. Shameless plug: Hope you can also check out my other SasuSaku story, entitled **_Years, Decades, Centuries_


End file.
